Let It Go
by AbominableSnowman23
Summary: Cassandra "Cassie" Gilmore: younger twin sister of Rory, daughter of Lorelai Gilmore and Christopher Hayden, granddaughter of...well, I think you get the picture. Sometimes being part of the family isn't everything its cracked-up to be but that doesn't change the fact that Cassie's a Gilmore. Starts at "The Lorelai's First Day At Chilton"
1. Only the Lorelai's First Day at Chilton

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. I just wondered what would happen if Rory had a twin and this was created.**

Lorelai Gilmore was in a panic. Today was the day she was supposed to bring her daughter Rory for her first day at the prestigious Chilton Academy and so far anything that could go wrong, was going wrong. First, she had slept through her alarm, only to be awoken by a frantic Rory. Then to make matters worse, all her professional clothes, clothes that were suitable to be seen in public, were at the cleaner. This left the thirty-six year old mother with a pair of daisy-duke shorts, a tight pink tee, and a pair of cowboy boots. To top it off, her trench coat, which could cover the God-awful ensemble was missing. She at least wanted to make some attempt to hide her unprofessional clothing for Rory's sake. First impressions mean a lot and she did not want to give Rory's school a bad impression her daughter's first day. Lorelai rummaged through the clothes in her closet one more time, double-checking, triple-checking for her black trench coat; but she had no luck. That left only one other place it could be. She groaned before firmly knocked on the door across the hallway from her own room. No answer came so she knocked once more waiting impatiently in the hallway, tapping her foot. Still no answer came. Lorelai shook her head and opened the door before walking into the messy room. Clothes were carelessly strewn all over the floor, making it impossible to find what she was looking for. Lorelai picked up a few articles of clothing she knew to be her own and tucked them under her arm, but still no trench coat. She had no choice but to wake-up her other daughter, Cassandra, affectionately known as Cassie.

Cassie was Rory's younger twin sister; younger by 16 minutes. 16 minutes of pure hell as Lorelai liked to refer to the time in between the two births. Like her mother and sister, Cassie had dark hair and blue eyes. One thing she didn't inherit from her mother was her height. Cassie stood tall at only 5'3" and often received teasing from her mother and sister about her height…or lack thereof. Cassie was still a sophomore at Stars Hollow High and had no interest in going to Chilton or even and Ivy League School like her ambitious twin. Not to be discredited, Cassie was intelligent, but when it came down to it, she didn't usually apply herself to her school work. Lorelai could see a somewhat younger version of herself in Cassie and that sometimes scared her. She didn't want either of her daughters to repeat her mistakes, but she could easily see Cassie easily falling into her footsteps and that was the last thing she wanted for her daughter.

"Cassie," Lorelai whispered.

Cassie didn't wake and she tried once more, still no response. Lorelai yanked the blankets off her daughter which caused Cassie to curl her knees to her chest revealing her grey tank top and plaid pajama pants.

"Cassandra Victoria Gilmore!" Lorelai shouted.

"What?" Cassie groaned.

"Wake up," Lorelai said.

"Gimme a minute," Cassie mumbled.

"No, you need to get up now. I need to know where my trench coat is," Lorelai said.

Cassie rubbed at her eyes before she sat up to look at her mother. She did a double take.

"What are you wearing? Aren't you supposed to be taking Rory to Chilton today?" Cassie asked.

"Yes. Long story short I need my trench coat," Lorelai answered.

"Why do you think that I have it?" Cassie questioned.

"Because I've checked my room three times for it and it's not there. Usually when my clothes go missing they end up in this pig sty," Lorelai responded.

"Or maybe Rory has it," Cassie suggested.

"Rory leaves Post-it's on the hanger when she takes something. Now where is it?" Lorelai said.

"Mom!" Rory called from downstairs.

Lorelai motioned for Cassie to get out of bed to find the coat. Cassie groaned and rolled out of bed before she began sifting through her clothes in her closet before moving to a different pile. She found the trench coat in a pile under her window seat and tossed it at her mother. Lorelai sniffed the coat to make sure that it smelled acceptable to be worn and looked around at her daughter's room. Clothes were all over the floor, books and papers in a mess all over her desk, and water bottles, cans of soda, and sports drink containers piled on her dresser. Lorelai shook her head before looking her daughter in the eyes.

"This gets cleaned after school, Cassie, understand?" Lorelai said.

"Mom, I can't. I have my first volleyball game on varsity today," Cassie responded.

"Right, volleyball, that's the one with the hoops, right?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom you're hopeless, it's the one with the net. You hit the ball back and forth over it. Ringing any bells?" Cassie answered.

"Sorry sweetie, you know my inaptitude for anything sports related. How you managed to be anywhere near athletic with my genes is one of life's greatest mysteries," Lorelai smiled.

"You'll be at the game then?" Cassie asked.

"Wouldn't miss whatever it is you do with that ball," Lorelai said.

"Good enough," Cassie smiled.

"Mom!" Rory shouted again.

"Coming!" Lorelai yelled back.

Lorelai threw the trench coat over her shoulder before leaving the room.

"Mom!" Cassie called after her.

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked walking back to Cassie's door.

"You might want to do something with your hair," Cassie suggested.

"Good idea. Ponytail it is," Lorelai agreed.

"And Mommy," Cassie continued.

"Yes, sweetie?" Lorelai asked.

"Tell Rory good luck for me," Cassie said.

"I will," Lorelai smiled.

Lorelai walked back once more and kissed her younger daughter on the forehead before she practically ran downstairs to find her other daughter .Cassie sat back on her bed and listened for the sound of the jeep backing out of the driveway. The crunch of the gravel signified that her mother and sister were off to Hartford and the prestigious Chilton. She hoped that her sister would fit in much better at Chilton than she did at Stars Hollow High. Rory wasn't what you would call social, especially at Stars Hollow. Maybe going to a school with people more like her would be better for her; but this also marked the first time she wouldn't be going to the same school as her sister. Cassie wasn't sure how she felt about that yet, but it didn't really matter how she felt. It was what it was.

She quickly dressed for school before she headed for Luke's. She dressed in a pair of jeans, her volleyball warm-up jacket with a white tee underneath, and a pair of tennis shoes before moving to her hair. She French-braided her hair in one plait going down her back, brushed her teeth, and grabbed her backpack and volleyball bag before walking out the front door. She found her best friend waiting for her parked in a pick-up truck in the driveway. She smiled as her best friend hopped out of the truck and walked toward her.

"How long have you been waiting?" Cassie asked.

"Not long," Parker smiled.

Parker Dell had been her best friend since Kindergarten. They met because he had left his 8-pack of crayons the heater and they all melted into one, which turned out to be a problem when their teacher asked them to color for art. Cassie had shared her crayons with him and thus began their friendship. Parker was almost 6' tall with light brown hair and grey eyes. He also was second in their class academically, well he was; but not with Rory going to Chilton that should put him in first. Like Rory, Parker aspired for an Ivy League school, only he wanted to go to Yale to study medicine. Cassie really didn't know what she wanted to do after high school, but that was still years off. Parker reached for her volleyball bag, which she willingly handed over to him. He was surprised how heavy the bag was and mentally weighed it in his head.

"Are you sure you're not on the bowling team?" Parker joked.

"Shut it, Parker," Cassie said.

"Hey, I'm your ride to school. I could just leave you and this bag here," Parker teased.

"You wouldn't make me walk," Cassie said placing her hands on her hips.

"Wouldn't I?" Parker questioned.

"I shared my crayons with you. You're indebted to me," Cassie smiled.

"Always have to bring that up, don't you?" Parker asked.

"Of course, how else would I keep you around?" Cassie teased.

Parker smiled and shook his head before he tossed her volleyball bag into the back of his truck. Cassie hopped in the passenger seat and just as Parker opened the door to get in, Babette started running toward them. Babette was the Gilmore's neighbor who also happened to be Parker's aunt. Parker's dad and Babette's husband were brothers. Cassie laughed as Parker walked over to meet his aunt.

"Mornin', Aunt Babette," Parker smiled.

"Aw sugar, you're so sweet. Anyways, I saw you pull up to get Cassie and I wanted to come over and say hello," Babette said.

"Well, hello then," Parker chuckled.

"It's Rory's first day at Chilton." Babette yelled to Cassie.

"Yeah, that's why Parker's giving me a ride," Cassie shouted back.

"What was your mother wearing?" Babette shouted.

"Her clothes were getting dry-cleaned," Cassie answered.

"Oh I almost forgot, I wanted to give you these," Babette said shoving a bag of cookies toward Parker.

"Thanks," Parker said.

"You share them with that special girl," Babette winked.

"There isn't a special girl," Parker whispered.

"If that's your story, sugar. Oh and you tell your parents hello for me and Maury!" Babette smiled.

"Will do," Parker chuckled.

Babette enveloped her nephew, who was much taller than herself, in a tight hug. Parker awkwardly patted his aunt on the back before attempting to release the hug. She held on for a few more seconds before releasing him. He then walked over to his truck and hopped in. Throwing the cookies at Cassie, he started his tuck and backed out before waving once more at his watchful aunt. Cassie opened the bag and reached for an M&M cookie.

"She said I'm supposed to share them with a special girl," Parker said.

"Who's the special girl?" Cassie asked.

"No clue but you should probably refrain from more cookies because we're going to Luke's for breakfast," Parker responded.

"Good plan, it's all about the pacing," Cassie said seriously.

"You Gilmore girls and you're eating habits never cease to amaze me," Parker chuckled.

"You're just jealous," Cassie said.

Parker laughed as he and Cassie continued to talk as he drove to Luke's diner. They drove through the small town of Stars Hollow before parking in the high school's parking lot. From there the two friends walked over to Luke's which had its usual morning crowd. Luke was behind the counter pouring coffee into a mug as Cassie and Parker took a seat at the counter beside Stars Hollow's mayor: Harry Porter. The mayor greeted them as Luke gruffly walked over to take their orders.

"What can I get for you two?" Luke asked.

"I'll have the scrambled eggs and toast with a glass of orange juice," Parker said.

"Cassie?" Luke asked.

"I'll have what Parker's having except can I get…" Cassie began.

"Coffee? No. Why don't you try a nice glass of orange juice?" Luke responded.

"I'm my mother's daughter. I need coffee, coffee, coffee," Cassie explained.

Luke shook his head before turning around and putting their order in. He then brought Cassie a mug of coffee which she slowly sipped until the food was placed before them. Both teenagers quickly ate their food before paying and heading over to school. Parker and Cassie parted ways as they headed for their lockers. Cassie walked to her locker and put her books inside. She looked to the empty locker to the left which had once belonged to her sister and opened it. It was strange to not see it jam-packed with books, pencils, and paper; but empty. Cassie sighed and shut both lockers before heading to first period. She was almost to class when Lindsey Lister hobbled past on her crutches. Lindsey was a tall blonde sophomore who Cassie was replacing on the team. Cassie held the door open for the girl as she hobbled inside.

"So your sister's at Chilton?" Lindsey asked.

"Yeah, she started today," Cassie sighed.

It seemed like in every class there was someone talking about Rory's transfer to Chilton. Granted, Rory had also been in these classes with her; but it was weird to hear them talking about her sister even after she was gone. When lunch finally came, Cassie escaped to the cafeteria to meet up with Parker once again. They had none of their morning classes together but all their afternoon ones. Parker was already sitting at a table by himself eating an apple when the new kid, Dean Forrester sat down with him. Cassie groaned and walked to sit with the girls on the varsity volleyball team. The girls talked about the upcoming game, but Cassie just wasn't in to the conversation. She was grateful when the bell rang for next period. Slinging her bag over her shoulder she walked to chemistry. She found Parker already waiting at their lab table for her. Cassie set her books down and sat down on the stool beside Parker.

"Hey, where were you at lunch?" Parker asked.

"You were with the new kid," Cassie shrugged.

"His name is Dean," Parker said.

"Fine, you were with Dean," Cassie said rolling her eyes.

"He's new and doesn't have many friends. We have second period English together and he asked if he could sit with me. Don't be mad," Parker furthered.

"I'm not mad; but you owe me," Cassie retorted.

"I'll see if I can swing you a pizza after work tomorrow," Parker smiled.

"You know I wasn't sure about you working at Antonioli's at first, but I'm beginning to see the perks," Cassie teased.

"All right, quiet down so we can get started," Mr. Ash said.

Parker and Cassie worked together on their chemistry labs before finishing their afternoon classes. When the school day ended Cassie headed for the gym and helped set-up the gym with the girls on the varsity. She then went to the locker room and changed into her uniform before she joined Parker on the bench for the JV game. Parker of course, was working on his homework from the bench. Cassie grabbed the math textbook and held it away from him.

"What was that for?" Parker asked.

"Are you going to do your homework when I'm playing?" Cassie asked.

"Why do you think I'm working on it now?" Parker responded.

Cassie smiled and handed Parker back his book. He continued to solve equations as Cassie watched the game. Cassie watched the gym doors for her mother and sister, but they still hadn't showed-up when she went to the locker room to meet up with the team. The girls ran out onto the court to warm-up. Cassie looked to the bench where she only found Parker who gave her a weak smile. She took her frustration out on a ball she served. The whistle blew and the girls moved into the huddle before breaking-out onto the court. Cassie jogged to her spot on the floor as a setter and looked over to the bench. They still weren't there. With a disappointed look on her face, the whistle blew and the game began.

They dropped the first game and Cassie was benched for the beginning of the second game. She couldn't even look back at Parker afraid that her frustration might move her to tears. They won the second game and the coach put Cassie back in for the third game. When it was her turn to serve she looked over to the bench. Sitting beside Parker with poster-board signs covered in glitter and pom-poms was Lane, Rory, and her mom. She laughed as she could hear their crazy cheering. The whistle blew so she served the ball. Ace! She served and scored a few more times and with each serve Lorelai and Rory's cheers became louder. It was clear they had no idea what they were cheering about, but that didn't matter to Cassie. After the fourth game, Stars Hollow High won the match 3 games to 1. Cassie ran over to meet her mother, sister, and best friend. She threw her arms around her mom and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so proud of you, Cassie," Lorelai smiled.

"I didn't think you guys were going to show," Cassie said.

"We ran out of glitter," Rory said.

"And glue," Lorelai added.

"Anyways, we had to get more. Then when we got home Mom remembered that she saw pom-poms and wanted to get some," Rory continued.

"I figured if I was going to cheer for a sport I knew nothing about I needed pom-poms," Lorelai said.

"So we had to go back to the store," Rory finished.

"We got here not too long after…well; I'm not exactly sure what happened. You were sitting on the bench," Lorelai continued.

"Well, I'm just glad you made it. Rory how was your first day at Chilton?" Cassie asked.

"Oh you know…" Rory began.

"Hey, I think I'm going to head-out. I'll see you tomorrow, Cassie," Parker said.

"You're not getting away that easy, Parker. We're celebrating at Luke's," Lorelai said.

Lorelai grabbed Parker by the arm so that he couldn't get away, which caused him to laugh. Cassie jogged to the locker room to change out of her uniform and back into the clothes she had been wearing earlier. She walked back out into the gym where her mom, Rory, Parker, and Lane were waiting. The group walked out of the gym and headed for Luke's, when Lane began to walk away.

"Lane, you're invited too," Lorelai said.

"I should probably get home. My mom thinks I'm having a Korean study session at the library," Lane said.

"Do those even exist?" Parker asked.

"If my mom asks you they do," Lane said.

"Noted," Parker laughed.

Lane ran back to her house which doubled as Kim's Antiques as the rest of the group headed for Luke's. Luke was just about to turn the sign to closed when Lorelai turned the handle to open the door causing the sign to fall to the floor.

"Can't you read?" Luke questioned.

"Right now, the sign is non-existent leaving us to assume you're open," Lorelai responded.

"The lights are off. We're closed," Luke grumbled.

"C'mon Luke, we're celebrating. They won," Lorelai pleaded.

"Who won?" Luke asked.

"You know that game with a ball that Cassie plays," Lorelai said.

"Sometimes I wonder why you claim her," Luke said to Cassie and Rory.

"Please Luke. Just some coffee and pie?" Lorelai asked.

"Fine, but you all sit at the counter and no using the sugar to write messages," Luke sighed.

Lorelai squealed in delight as Luke opened the door for them to come inside. Cassie sat between Rory and Parker. Rory explained about her first day at Chilton, which sounded somewhat like hell; but Cassie was confident her sister would find her place at the school. Luke served them their coffee and pie, staying behind the counter chatting with Lorelai while the teenagers discussed school. Things were definitely changing in Cassie's life; but as long as she was with those who cared about her, she felt she could handle anything.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the beginning of Cassie's story. (I know I've already had this up. I went to edit the chapter because I changed the name and I guess I hit delete story. I suppose that just goest to show the importance of reading.)**


	2. Kill Me Now Part 1

Cassie sat awkwardly beside Rory, fidgeting in her seat, at the now traditional Friday night dinners. She didn't really understand why _she_ was required to attend them. _She _hadn't borrowed the money to pay for Chilton, nor was _she_ the one attending Chilton. Yet here she was sitting at the Gilmore's lavish dining room table in a dress, no less. Not exactly how she wanted to spend her Friday night, but it looked like she didn't really have a choice. The adults in the room were talking about a cook/maid/someone or another whom Emily had quickly hired and fired…or was going to fire soon. Cassie wasn't exactly following the conversation, nor did she really care to. After an attempt to stifle a yawn, she looked over to Rory and winked. Rory shot her a confused look, to which Cassie smirked. She then gave a fake sneeze and held her hand up to her nose, pretending to catch whatever imaginary snot might drip from her nose. All attention was on Cassie, so she made eye contact with her grandmother, pretending to be utterly embarrassed.

"Grandma, may I be please be excused to get a tissue?" Cassie asked politely trying to fake a stuffy nose.

"Of course, you know where the powder room is, Cassandra," Emily smiled.

"Powder room?" Lorelai snickered.

"Lorelai," Emily reprimanded.

Cassie winked once more at Rory before walking from the dining room and down the hall. She could tell that Rory wasn't sure whether to be impressed or angry, but something about the look her mother gave her as she left the room told her that she wasn't buying the act. When she was halfway down the hall, she a few looks around her before she put her hand down from her nose and walked to the bathroom. Once inside the bathroom, she locked the door behind her before pulling her cell phone from the pocket her mother had thankfully added to the dress. Cassie hit number three on her speed dial and put the phone up to her ear. After two rings she heard a voice on the other end.

"Seriously?" a voice said.

"Parker, I'm dying here," Cassie groaned.

"I'm starting to think that sneaking away from your grandparents' dinner is becoming a ritual," Parker chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cassie asked.

"Last week you purposely banged your knee against an end table or something and used the need for an ice pack as an excuse. The week before…" Parker began.

"It's so terrible here. I have nothing in common with these people," Cassie argued.

"Those people are your grandparents," Parker responded.

"You try having a meal with them," Cassie furthered.

"Think of it this way, you get a multiple course meal for free. That's got to be decent right?" Parker asked.

"_Sure_, but you're meeting me at Luke's when I get back to Stars Hollow because I'm starving," Cassie said.

"I'm kinda busy," Parker said.

"Doing what?" Cassie asked.

"Homework, Mr. Brown gave this killer assignment…" Parker began.

"Either meet me there or I'm disowning you as my best friend," Cassie threatened.

"Really, you're giving me an ultimatum?" Parker chuckled.

"Please? I'll even pay," Cassie begged.

"Well, who can refuse a free meal," Parker agreed.

A knock came at the door. It was the maid asking if she was all right. She breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't her grandmother outside the door. Cassie put the phone against her shoulder and called that she'd be out in a minute before grabbing a tissue and pretending to blow her nose. She could hear Parker's disgust muffled from the phone against her shoulder. Cassie listened against the door to hear the maid's footsteps grown faint before she pressed the phone once more against her ear.

"You're disgusting, you know that," Parker said.

"And yet you're still friends with me," Cassie retorted.

"For now," Parker quipped.

"Very true. Who knows what Emily Gilmore would do if she has to come in here to get me herself," Cassie finished in a whisper. "I should probably go."

"So, I'll see you at Luke's then?" Parker asked.

"Yeah, I'll let you know when we leave," Cassie said.

Cassie closed her flip phone and sighed before looking in the mirror. She pinched her nose hard several times to make sure that it looked red from blowing it and then she headed back into the dining room to face the Gilmores.

"Sorry, I took so long," Cassie apologized.

"I hope you're not coming down with something," Emily said. "Lorelai, you should probably take her in to get checked."

"I think she'll be fine," Lorelai said while shaking her head at her daughter.

"If that cold goes unmedicated it could turn into pneumonia…" Emily began.

"Mom, she's fine. I think I know when I need to take my kid in to the doctor," Lorelai snapped.

Emily raised her eyebrows at her daughter, which caused Lorelai to look to her youngest daughter. Cassie shrugged her shoulders innocently to which Lorelai responded by taking a sip of her wine. Not wanting to have a dull dinner conversation, Emily continued to further the conversation.

"So, Lorelai, how are things at that charming little inn of yours?" Emily asked.

"They're still charming and little," Lorelai responded sarcastically. "And we're just crossing our fingers it doesn't assert itself and become rude and large."

"Mom's having a huge wedding there this week," Rory added.

"Really?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," Lorelai stated. "Actually, there's people coming from all over the country."

"Well, isn't that nice?" Emily said.

"Yeah," Lorelai said proudly.

"Now Rory, how's Chilton?" Emily questioned.

"Okay, done with me now," Lorelai muttered.

"At least she remembered you," Cassie muttered for only herself to hear.

"I'm sorry, was there more to the story Lorelai?" Emily scoffed.

"Rory has to pick a team sport to play," Lorelai said changing the subject back to Rory.

"It's a requirement," Rory groaned.

"And she's going to be staying away from volleyball," Cassie chuckled.

"And why's that?" Emily asked.

"I tried to teach her how to play last year for P.E., but things got ugly. She gave herself a black eye trying to bump the ball," Cassie explained.

"Physical fitness is as important as intellectual fitness," Richard began. "So says Plato, and so say I."

"What sport are you going to pick?" Emily asked Rory.

"I'm not sure. I'm not really the athletic type," Rory said.

"That's for sure," Cassie snickered.

Lorelai shot a pointed look at Cassie, which caused the youngest Gilmore girl to roll her eyes.

"I told Rory, she should go out for the debating team," Lorelai joked.

"That's not a sport," Rory grinned.

"It is, the way the Gilmore's play," Lorelai retorted.

"So, what are your choices?" Emily asked Rory.

"God, there are thousands of them: basketball, lacrosse, swimming, track, golf…" Rory began.

"Wish Stars Hollow had all those sports," Cassie muttered.

"Golf?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," Rory said.

"Well, your grandfather is a golf player," Emily suggested. "He plays every week at the club. He could teach you both to play just like pros."

Lorelai slightly winced at her mother's suggestion. For Cassie, it took a second for her grandmother's words to sink in. You both. As in her and Rory had to play golf? She already had a sport. Besides, why spend more time with someone who hates her than she had to?

"Wait, did you just say you both?" Cassie questioned.

"Emily," Richard groaned.

"Why, he could take you both there on Sunday. It's perfect," Emily said beaming.

"It's not something you can teach in an afternoon," Richard stated sternly.

"That's okay. Rory can pick something else and Cassie can already hit a ball," Lorelai said trying to diffuse the tension.

"Why should she pick something else? She needs to learn a sport and Richard can teach them both a sport," Emily began. "One of you can use my clubs and the other can use your mother's old clubs. Only I'll forewarn you that your mother's are up there gathering dust with the rest of her potential."

"Okay, Mom, can I talk to for a minute?" Lorelai asked.

After Emily put up a bit of a front, she walked out of the dining room with Lorelai. Rory and Cassie sat there quietly with their grandfather. Every now and then he would look over to them, but they remained silent until their mother and grandmother returned. But dinner moved on painfully slow after they came back and there was no more talk of this supposed golf outing...at least not until after dinner. Apparently, it had been "settled" that both twins would go golfing. Why she had to get dragged into things, she still couldn't figure out. She hated having to do things just because her perfect sister was doing them. Granted, at least in things athletic-related she could outshine Rory for a moment of glory. But she doubted that her grandparents would care much for their granddaughter who wasn't attending Chilton. Maybe it was just the tension in the house, but Emily hadn't even asked Cassie how things were going for her. Her grandmother probably didn't want to be bored by her mediocre schooling. Finally it was time to leave. As they walked outside, Lorelai joked about what she would much rather do than go to the club with them outside as they left. Cassie quickly called Parker before turning to her mother.

"As much as I'd love to figure out things I'd rather do than go golfing, can we please get back home? I'm supposed to meet Parker at Luke's and I'd like to do that before it closes," Cassie whined.

"Aww, c'mon Cassie. I think you'd like to hear that I'd rather stick my hands in acid and have no sense of feeling in my hands than go to the club with you guys," Lorelai joked.

"Hand over the keys," Cassie said holding out her hands.

"Don't ruin my fun," Lorelai whined.

"You can continue to have your fun while I drive us home," Cassie said.

Lorelai continued her ranting as she handed the keys over. Rory climbed in the back of the Jeep, while Lorelai sat in the passenger's seat, and Cassie took the driver's seat. Lorelai's jokes continued until they were about five minutes from home. For the most part, Cassie ignored her mother's antics and concentrated on the road…at least she had that small comfort. Poor Rory, had nothing to do but listen to their mother. The twins had never been more thankful to see Star's Hollow and listen to their mother rattle off about work rather than Emily Gilmore's shenanigans. Cassie pulled up in front of Luke's Diner and put the Jeep in park before she waved at Parker who was standing outside waiting for her. Cassie moved to get out when Lorelai grabbed her daughter's arm causing Cassie to look back at her mother.

"Next week when you decide to sneak out for your weekly emergency Parker phone call from the Gilmore's at least give me a head's up," Lorelai said.

"How do you know about that?" Cassie asked.

"Honey, you're using the tricks from my book and believe me, in that house, I perfected them. You've still got some work," Lorelai said.

"You can teach me your ways, when I get home, oh wise one," Cassie said.

"Don't be out too late kid and make sure Parker walks you home," Lorelai said.

"Because obviously there's a serial killer loose in Stars Hollow," Cassie said sarcastically.

"Hey, you can't be too sure about Captain Crunch," Rory piped in from the back.

"I was thinking more, Tony the Tiger," Lorelai quipped.

"I've heard Toucan Sam was pretty sketchy," Rory added.

"Oh my God," Cassie muttered. "I'm not related to you two."

Lorelai chuckled at her daughter's expense before she opened her car door. Cassie assumed that she was just getting out so that she could drive home, so she hopped out of the jeep too. But when Lorelai passed by the front of the Jeep she called to Parker which made Cassie roll her eyes. Parker quickly jogged over to meet Lorelai and Cassie as Rory watched from inside the jeep.

"Parker, make sure Cassie gets home," Lorelai said.

"Already planned on walking her home, Lorelai," Parker nodded.

"Good boy," Lorelai said as she patted him on the cheek.

Cassie blushed and shook her head in embarrassment. Her mother then got in the Jeep and drove away.

"Oh my God, she's so embarrassing sometimes," Cassie groaned.

"Hey, you do realize that you have like the coolest mom ever," Parker said.

"Is someone crushing on my mom?" Cassie teased.

"No, don't be ridiculous," Parker shot back quickly. "I mean that's just…preposterous. Like the stupidest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth. I—"

"Whoa, someone's defensive," Cassie scoffed.

"I—I…you're just frustrating sometimes," Parker covered.

"I can't be held responsible for what I say when I'm hungry," Cassie furthered.

"Then we should probably get some food in you before you say something you'll really regret," Parker continued.

"Agreed," Cassie smiled.

Parker held the door open as Cassie walked through the door to Luke's. Cassie grinned and sat on a stool at the counter as Parker took the seat beside her. She wasn't sure whether or not Luke was pretending to be annoyed by their presence, but he should at least be thankful that she didn't order coffee this time. Parker folded a blank order form into a paper football before he elbowed Cassie to put her fingers up as a goal. His paper football easily went through the goal posts, but Luke snatched the paper from them before gruffly going back for their burgers and fries. He set the plates before them and Cassie could swear the aroma wafting from the plates was almost heavenly. The teenagers began to devour their burgers and Luke moved to clean one of the tables by the window. Cassie took a bite out of her burger and moaned slightly.

"Luke, they should've made you a god," Cassie said.

"Greek or Roman?" Parker chuckled.

"Doesn't matter, I'm sure they have a place for a burger god dressed in flannel and a backwards baseball cap," Cassie said.

"Maybe Olympus would be a little lenient on the dress code," Parker joked.

"I can see it now…Luke sitting there next to Zeus…burger in hand," Cassie agreed.

"Oh jeez, will you two stop," Luke groaned.

"Luke, it's a compliment," Cassie explained.

"Eat your food and get out," Luke grumbled.

Parker and Cassie chuckled as Luke continued to clean the tables. When they were done, Cassie paid for their meals and they headed outside. Cassie shivered slightly, still in her dress from Friday night dinner. Parker must have taken notice because he took off his jacket and handed it to Cassie. She tried to refuse the jacket, but Parker insisted that he was more than warm enough and that the only reason he brought the thing in the first place was because his mother had made him. Cassie slipped her arms in the jacket with sleeves that easily went past her hands. She showed this to Parker who laughed at her before he shoved his hands in his pants pockets as they walked.

"I forgot to tell you, my grandma's making me learn how to play golf with Rory and my grandpa," Cassie groaned.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, well at least compared to Rory. You're more athletically gifted than her," Parker explained.

"But I'm going to be forced to spend most of the day on Sunday with my sister and grandfather," Cassie furthered.

"Oh the horror! At least I'll have time to do my homework because you won't be around," Parker teased.

"Jerk," Cassie said as she playfully slapped at Parker's arm.

"Hey, now that your sister is gone, I have to keep my first place class ranking," Parker said.

"Maybe, I'll start studying and give you a run for your money," Cassie said.

"Like that will happen," Parker joked.

"Hey, I'm not stupid you know," Cassie argued.

"I know, you just don't apply yourself. Despite that you still have decent class ranking," Parker shrugged.

"How do you know my class ranking?" Cassie asked.

"You're fourth. It's not hard to figure out by a process of elimination. You can't be first…" Parker began to reason.

"You better watch out, Dell," Cassie teased.

"Bring it," Parker laughed.

The teenagers seemed at ease as they strolled through Stars Hollow together. Even in silence, things weren't awkward between them. That was one thing Cassie loved about her friendship with Parker. They didn't always have to be talking to be comfortable. They were able to have a comfortable silence, something which wasn't common in friendships. They walked up the lane to the Gilmore residence quietly as Parker kept his hands in his pockets. Cassie looked to her best friend. The silence must have somewhat gotten to him because he looked like he had something on his mind, but he wasn't saying anything.

"You look deep in thought?" Cassie commented.

"What?" Parker asked.

"Exactly my point," Cassie teased.

"I suppose this is good night," Parker smiled.

"I'll see you…" Cassie began.

"Well I work tomorrow and then the day after you have your thing with your grandpa and Rory," Parker stated.

"So sometime in the distant future then," Cassie said.

"I'll be working the wedding at your mom's inn though," Parker added.

"How many jobs do you have?" Cassie laughed.

"Enough to put me through Yale," Parker grinned.

"I'll probably call you tomorrow when I get stuck on my math," Cassie said.

"We both know that you won't start it until Sunday night," Parker chuckled.

Cassie laughed as she leaned against the railing of her front porch and Parker leaned in closer to her. Cassie looked up to him with her blue eyes and blushed slightly. Parker was about to say something when Babette stuck her head out her window.

"Parker is that you?" Babette called.

"Yes, Aunt Babette," Parker called back.

Parker moved away from Cassie and walked closer toward his aunt's house from the Gilmore porch.

"Can you bring these clothes over to your mother? They don't fit me and I thought she might want to give them a try," Babette said.

"Yeah, I'll be right over!" Parker said.

"Take your time with Cassie, sugar," Babette grinned.

Parker's face blushed at the mention of Cassie, but Cassie walked over to him.

"Will your mom even fit in her clothes?" Cassie asked.

"Not a chance," Parker chuckled. "But it's the only way she'll get rid of stuff. My mom will just donate it to the Salvation Army or something."

"Win-win," Cassie smiled.

"Win-win," Parker repeated. "But I should probably get over there before she decides she can't get rid of something."

"All right, have a good night," Cassie said.

"You too," Parker said.

Parker looked at Cassie for a moment before he shook his head and walked off the porch and headed to his aunt's house. Cassie watched him walk over there. He turned his head back once to look at her and grinned; but then Cassie walked inside her house where she knew she was going to be tormented by her mother who was standing in the living room window with a container of ice cream watching them. She was right about her mother who eyed her suspiciously, especially with Parker's jacket still wrapped around her; but Cassie bolted upstairs before her mother could say anything and ruin the decent part of her night.

**Author's note: I'm trying to get the chapters I had written, edited and up as quickly as I can. Just don't expect them this quickly all the time. Didn't have school today because of the bitter cold…but when this semester starts again it's going to be difficult. I really hope you do like this story? What do ya'll think about it so far? Thanks so much to those of you who have already followed/favorited this story. I truly appreciate it! So, here's the edited version of this chapter up much sooner than I anticipated because of your wonderful response. :)**

**WaitingForTheLights:** I see you caught that! I'm glad that you like Cassie better. I'm subtly changing things or adding some lines in here and there. Like the "cereal killers" I added in new. Her original name was Quinn, but Cassandra Victoria and Lorelai Leigh work better together I think. Anyway, thanks so much for the review and finding me again!

**CharmedOpal:** Haha! I'm glad that it made sense. I really just wanted to fix some things and the name wasn't really working for me and I'd been wanting to fix some things. I meant to just update the chapter, but I don't know what the heck I was doing. (In my defense, I think I was sleep-deprived lol) So here we meet again. :)

**Roganjalex:** I'm glad that you think so…so far. I hope you continued to enjoy it :)

**Madison:** I'm glad that you like my story so far! Is there anything specifically you like about it? Also, here's the next chapter…just know that the next one may not come up so quickly. Lol

**Ersy:** Thanks! I'm glad that you like it so far. So, here's a quick update. They probably won't be that fast in the future, but here ya are. :)


	3. Kill Me Now Part 2

Rory stood impatiently at the bottom of the stairs tapping her foot and checking her wristwatch. She and Cassie should have left five minutes ago in order to get to their grandparent's house in Hartford half an hour early. It seemed that as far as time was concerned, Cassie had no sense for it. Rory shouted for her sister once more before she looked at the watch on her wrist. There was no response from upstairs, so Rory marched up the stairs in her lavender blouse and high-waisted pants. Once upstairs, she flung the door open to her sister's room only to find her in bed wearing a Stars Hollow High t-shirt and athletic shorts, curled up with a book. While the twins may have differed in athletics, drive in academia, and sense of time; two things they did share in common was their love of coffee and books.

"Why aren't you ready yet?" Rory asked.

"I'm not going," Cassie shrugged.

"What do you mean you're not going?" Rory asked.

"You're supposed to be the smart one. I thought you could plainly understand what I was saying," Cassie said.

"I know what the literal definition means; but what do you mean_ you're_ not going," Rory furthered.

'I'm sick," Cassie said.

Cassie faked a cough before she looked up to Rory with an innocent expression on her face.

"Apologize to Grandma and Grandpa for me," Cassie said sweetly.

"No, no way. I'm not going to cover for you," Rory groaned.

"Why not?" Cassie questioned.

"Because it would be lying and considering they're paying for me to go to Chilton, I'm not going to lie to them," Rory said.

"Well, they're not paying for me to go to some fancy school, so I don't owe them anything," Cassie quipped.

"They're still your grandparents," Rory argued

"_Please_ Rory," Cassie begged.

"What if they find out?" Rory asked. "You know they'll blame Mom."

"They're not going to find out," Cassie stated.

"What's so important that you can't go whack some balls with a club for a while?" Rory asked.

"I'd rather waste my time doing something I enjoy or at least can enjoy without the Gilmores. Besides, I'm not the one in need of a sport. I already have one, thank you very much," Cassie said.

Rory groaned. Winning an argument against her sister was just as likely as winning an argument against her mother: highly unlikely. Stubbornness, another trait for girls had inherited; but that wasn't too surprising seeing as it was on both sides of the gene pool. Cassie watched as her twin walked over to a pile of books stacked on her desk. Rory plucked four books from the pile that were her own books.

"If I do this for you, I want something in return," Rory said.

"Like what?" Cassie asked.

"I need some time to think it over," Rory stated.

"How very diplomatic of you," Cassie scoffed.

"Deal or no deal?" Rory questioned.

"Deal, but you can't tell Mom," Cassie said.

"That wasn't part of the deal," Rory added.

"It is now," Cassie furthered.

"Mom's going to find out. She always does," Rory said.

"She doesn't even want us to go," Cassie said.

"Then why are you arguing with me not to tell her?" Rory asked.

"If you keep arguing with me, you might actually make it right on time or God-forbid, a few minutes late," Cassie smirked

"You kept me on purpose!" Rory shouted.

"Would I ever do something like that, Ror?" Cassie teased.

"You knew that if you kept me talking, you wouldn't have time to get ready and I would have to leave without you. Dang-it Cassie," Rory groaned.

"Don't you have a bus to catch?" Cassie asked.

Rory threw her hands up in frustration before she stomped out of her sister's atrocious bedroom. Cassie chuckled at her sister's expense. While her sister could be quite easy to manipulate, she didn't really feel all that bad about it. She had gotten out of the Gilmore golf outing and had a day to herself. Her mother was working at the Independence Inn and Rory would soon be hitting the fairways with her grandfather. This left plenty of time for her to have a Disney movie marathon. _Beauty and the Beast, Little Mermaid, Lion King_; along with the junk food her mother had stored in the cupboard would make for a perfect relaxing Sunday. Cassie plopped her bottom down on the living room couch for her movie marathon. She was about twenty minutes into _Beauty and the Beast_ when the phone rang. Cassie hit the mute button and waited for it to go to voicemail. As suspected, it was her grandmother calling.

"Lorelai, Rory tells me that Cassie is sick and couldn't make it golfing today because of her cold. I told you to bring her in. You need to be a little more responsible when it comes to your children. Honestly, you think that a sick child would be a little higher on your list of priorities. If…"

The machine cut Emily Gilmore off. Cassie listened for the phone to ring again, but it didn't. So, she quickly walked over and deleted the message before her mother got into an argument over it with her grandmother and then returned to her movies and junk food. Cassie was just about to start _The Little Mermaid_ when her cell phone began to ring: The Independence Inn was calling her; or in other words, her mother. Knowing by this point, Rory had probably already tattled on her; Cassie had no choice but to answer the phone.

"Hey Mom," Cassie answered.

"Why hello daughter-of-mine, how's the illness?" Lorelai asked.

"It's better," Cassie responded.

"Cassie, while I'm all for getting out of Gilmore events, asking your sister to lie on your behalf isn't the way to do it," Lorelai said.

"I know," Cassie sighed.

"Why didn't you ask me? I've published a book on excuses to get out of the Gilmore's clutches," Lorelai responded.

"Because I knew you'd have to call Grandma and then there would be a big argument," Cassie said.

"Sweetie, I can handle Emily Gilmore's wrath, believe me," Lorelai said.

"Sorry," Cassie muttered.

"When Rory gets home you need to apologize," Lorelai stated.

"Fine," Cassie sighed.

"But now for the reason I really called you. While I love Parker, he doesn't know the difference between a tulle tutu and tulle toilet paper," Lorelai said.

"That bad?" Cassie asked.

"That kid may be academically gifted, but his decorating skills are severely lacking," Lorelai said.

"Hopefully, Yale doesn't ask you for a reference on his decorating," Cassie joked.

"So can you please come down and help? I really can't afford to have tulle toilet paper draped at this wedding," Lorelai begged.

"Gimme ten minutes," Cassie said.

"Thank you, thank you," Lorelai rushed. "Now get your butt in gear and get down here, Cassie."

Cassie chuckled before she hung up the phone. She quickly threw her hair up into a messy bun before she double-checked her appearance in the mirror. After a quick glance, she shook her head. Why was she so worried about what she looked like? She was just going to the inn to help Parker. She shook off any doubts and headed out the door for the Independence Inn. When she finally got there, she found Parker and her mother standing on the back porch with armfuls of purple tulle.

"We need more tulle, Parker. I need the feeling of a major tutu, not just some cheap toilet paper slathered together," Lorelai said.

"I'm sorry Lorelai," Parker said.

"Oh honey, we'll fix it," Lorelai said before she looked out onto the lawn. "Cassie, thank God."

Lorelai walked out onto the lawn and gently redirected a guy who was tying ribbons to the trees to tying them on the chairs instead.

"Mental note, never let men anywhere near ribbon," Lorelai said.

Suddenly, squawking could be heard from behind them. Cassie turned to see a guy pushing cages with swans in them. She turned toward her mother with an expression of disbelief to which Lorelai shook her head.

"You help Parker, I'll take care of the swans," Lorelai breathed.

Cassie nodded and before she could say anything to her mother, the older Gilmore girl was already briskly walking toward the man with the swans. Cassie chuckled as she walked toward Parker who was now practically mummified in purple tulle.

"Looks like you could use a hand," Cassie grinned.

"I thought you were supposed to be golfing," Parker retorted.

"And you're supposed to be working on homework," Cassie quipped.

"Your mom asked if I could help-out last minute and Yale's kinda expensive," Parker responded. "But that still doesn't answer why you're not golfing."

Cassie looked to her friend and placed her hands on her hips.

"I faked sick," Cassie shrugged.

"Why would you do that?" Parker asked.

"Because it's the Gilmores," Cassie said with a shrug. "They've never really wanted much to do with me anyway and I'm not going to force myself to spend time with them just because Rory's indebted to them."

"They're still your grandparents," Parker argued.

"Which you seem to keep reminding me of," Cassie groaned. "Why don't you adopt them as your grandparents if you care so much? Actually, that might help you pay for Yale."

"Because your ritzy grandparents would love a country bumpkin," Parker joked.

"So you can see things my way," Cassie grinned.

"Let's just get this decorating stuff done before you're mom fires me," Parker said.

"Tulle or more tulle?" Cassie joked.

Cassie took hold of the tulle from Parker's hands and began to double it over, to make it look fuller. Parker stood back a ways and watched as Cassie somehow managed to make his mess look good.

"Should I be worried that you'll take my job?" Parker joked stiffly.

"She won't fire you," Cassie said. "She knows how much you need this job."

"A job I'm not that good at," Parker said.

"True, don't expect her to give Yale a good reference for your tulle decorating," Cassie teased. "But you're a hard worker, she sees that. She doesn't hire just anyone."

Parker stapled the tulle Cassie bunched up to the white railing. For the next ten minutes, they worked silently bunching the tulle and stapling it to the railing; working together as a team. When the tulle was properly placed, Parker left to finish the next task assigned him while Cassie snuck into the kitchen to see if Sookie had any food she could part with. Cassie walked in to find Sookie looking sourly at the packages of blueberries in front of her. The teenager walked over to the counter and hunched herself over the counter, imitating Sookie's pose. For a few seconds she looked at the blueberries before she turned to Sookie.

"Waiting for them to turn into a carriage and take you to a ball?" Cassie asked.

"If only they'd turn into strawberries," Sookie sighed.

"So you don't want them?" Cassie asked.

"Of course I don't want blueberries for my strawberry shortcake," Sookie said shaking her head.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I had a few?" Cassie asked.

"Someone might as well eat them, I suppose," Sookie sighed.

Cassie walked over to the sink and washed her hands before she snatched a handful of blueberries and popped them into her mouth. She grabbed another handful before she headed to leave the kitchen.

"Good luck on the strawberries, Sookie," Cassie called as she walked.

The teenage girl walked out of the kitchen and into the lobby of the Independence Inn. She plopped herself down on a couch. A few minutes passed before Parker's mother, Toni, walked in. Toni immediately noticed Cassie and walked over to sit on the coach beside her.

"Do you know if Parker is done yet?" Toni asked.

"Last time I saw him, he was chasing butterflies," Cassie responded.

Toni raised an eyebrow at Cassie.

"Seriously, they hatched already," Cassie said.

"Parker's truck is at Gypsy's and I figured he'd be tired, so I decided to give him a ride home," Toni said.

"I can go see if he's out back," Cassie suggested.

"While you're at it, why don't you ask your mother if you can come over for dinner," Toni responded.

Cassie sweetly smiled and nodded before she stood up. Toni was nothing like her brother, Taylor, and for that she was thankful. Cassie found Parker outside sipping a glass of Sookie's homemade lemonade.

"You're mom's here to pick you up," Cassie said.

"I hoped she'd come. My truck died yesterday," Parker said.

"What did you do to poor Orville?" Cassie quipped.

"He died of that God-awful name," Parker retorted. "I hope my mom has something good planned for dinner."

"Speaking of, asked me to come over for dinner," Cassie said.

"You think she'd stop asking and just assume that you'll come over when you and dinner are mentioned in the same sentence," Parker said.

"Shut up," Cassie groaned.

"Fine, but can you tell her I just need to make sure all the tables and chairs are set up and then I'll be out?" Parker asked.

"I suppose so," Cassie said pretending to be reluctant to do so.

"Thanks," Parker said, not even noticing Cassie's joking.

After Cassie told her mother that she was going over to Parker's for dinner, she went back to the lobby to find Toni chatting with Drella, the harp player. Of course, Drella was complaining as usual, but Toni looked fairly upbeat despite the other woman's poor demeanor. Within a few minutes Parker appeared in the lobby, ready to go home and they all piled into the Dell's blue mini-van. Parker threw his sister's car seat from the bucket seat in the mini-van into the backseat. Parker was the oldest of five. He had three younger brothers and one younger sister: Reed, Cole, Ethan, and Sierra. Soon, they pulled into the Dell's driveway in front of their historical two-story home. Play toys littered the yard as they made their ways across it to the back porch. Three year old Sierra greeted them the second they got in the door. Parker bent down to pick up his little sister, but she ran right to Cassie. Cassie chuckled as she picked up her biggest fan.

Cassie carried Parker's little sister to the living room where they played ponies until it was time for dinner. Dinner consisted of pot roast, carrots, and potatoes. Cassie didn't normally have this at home, unless Sookie sent some home with her mother or it was a special at one of the restaurants. The entire Dell family along with Cassie was seated at their dining room table for dinner. Cassie sat beside Parker and one his younger 13 year old twin brothers, Reed. After dinner, she stayed for one intense game of UNO, to which she came in second place to Parker. After that, Toni suggested that Parker walk Cassie home. Parker agreed despite his younger brothers' teasing. He walked Cassie until the beginning of the walkway up to the Gilmore house, which was still dark because Lorelai and Rory were at Luke's. The teenagers said their goodbyes and Cassie walked inside to finish her homework due the next day, which Parker had probably already finished on Friday night.

The days until the wedding drew closer. Apparently one day, while Cassie had been at volleyball practice, Grandpa had called to talk to Rory. Cassie could tell her mother was uncomfortable with Rory's budding relationship with their grandfather. While Lorelai was hesitant of it, Rory welcomed it. Cassie was unsure how to feel about it. From her mother's perspective, her grandfather wasn't the kindest person; but the way Rory described him, it almost made her feel slightly jealous. Had she missed out on something special because she skipped their golf date? It wasn't until after school one day when things finally came to a head. Cassie was upstairs in bed, with her window open, so she could hear the fight.

"I couldn't possible stretch them out. Your boobs are way bigger than mine," Rory practically shouted.

"That is not true!" Lorelai argued.

"Yes, it is!" Rory furthered.

"Your boobs are totally bigger than mine," Lorelai scoffed.

"You're crazy!" Rory shouted.

"Do you want to measure?" Lorelai continued.

"What?" Rory questioned.

"I'm serious. Why don't you got get the measuring tape now?" Lorelai said.

"I'm not going to measure my boobs!" Rory exclaimed.

"Because you know that you are totally bigger!" Lorelai shouted.

By this point Cassie had slammed her window shut. The shouting turned into muffled tones she couldn't recognize; she knowing her mother, she probably wasn't letting the boob thing end. Cassie could hear footsteps running up the stairs. She quickly jumped back into her bed and threw the covers over herself. Rory flung Cassie's bedroom door open and flew onto Cassie's bed.

"That woman is cracked!" Rory complained.

"I'm not commenting," Cassie said.

"Seriously, she wants to fight about boob size?" Rory groaned.

"I'm not getting into this," Cassie muttered. "I declare neutrality."

"What am I supposed to do?" Rory asked.

"Go to the library?" Cassie suggested.

"What will that solve?" Rory asked.

"Your homework," Cassie groaned.

"You know what? You're right, homework is obviously more important than my boob size. If _she_ asks, that's where I am," Rory said.

"Good luck!" Cassie called sarcastically.

Rory turned around and glared at her sister for a moment before she rolled her eyes and walked away. When Rory got home after the library closed, she went straight to her room without uttering one word to her sister or mother. Finally, the day of the wedding arrived, but Rory and Lorelai still weren't speaking to each other. Cassie felt stuck in the middle as they silently rode together in the Jeep to the Independence Inn. Cassie was thankful when she spotted Parker standing outside, dressed to cater the event. The car was hardly even in park when Cassie jumped out of the Jeep and ran, as best as she could in the heels she was wearing, over to Parker. She had given Parker the down-low on her sister's and mother's fight over one of their nightly phone calls.

"See they still haven't made up," Parker said.

"And it's driving me crazy!" Cassie groaned. "That was the quietest car road known to existence."

"What about a car full of mimes?" Parker asked.

"Fine, quietest car ride of my recollection, can't judge me based on what I remember," Cassie retorted.

"I was just kidding," Parker said.

"Sorry, I've been getting used to serious these past few days," Cassie said rolling her shoulders.

"Parker, I'm sure Sookie has something for you to do," Lorelai said as she walked over.

"Yes, Lorelai, right on it," Parker said.

"And you, young lady, I need you to go check on the brides," Lorelai stated.

Cassie thought for a moment to complain, but then thought better of it. She went and checked on the brides, both of whom seemed to be doing fine. It was the mother who seemed more than stressed-out; but she knew that her mother was taking care of the woman. It seemed that almost as soon as the wedding started, it was over and the reception was starting. Cassie went and sat at the guest book table with her sister. Parker snuck them plates of food as they waited for the dance to start, because hopefully the sooner that started, the sooner the whole thing would be over. Rory and Cassie practically inhaled Sookie's good cooking.

"If there's a place for Luke as God, then Sookie's definitely got to be a goddess," Cassie said as she savored the last bit of her beef.

"What?" Rory asked.

'Nothing, you wouldn't get it," Cassie said. "It's a Parker thing."

"Of course it is," Rory sighed.

"Hey, don't take your crap with Mom out on me," Cassie stated.

"I'm not," Rory argued.

"Yes, you are," Cassie quipped.

"How?" Rory retorted.

"You're both putting me in the middle and it's not fair," Cassie whined. "You two just need to make up already."

"I was thinking the same thing," Lorelai said as she walked over.

Lorelai hesitantly walked toward her daughters. Rory refused to look at their mother, but Cassie looked to her mother.

"I'd like a minute alone with Rory, Cassie. Why don't you go ask Parker to dance?" Lorelai suggested.

"He's working," Cassie said.

"Tell him his boss says it's all right," Lorelai smiled.

"Wait, you're being serious?" Cassie questioned.

"Just go dance with the boy," Lorelai said rolling her eyes.

"Do I have to?" Cassie asked.

"Oh my God, it's one dance," Lorelai groaned.

"Mom," Cassie groaned back.

"Do I need to go ask him for you?" Lorelai questioned.

"I'm going, I'm going," Cassie muttered.

Cassie walked away from her mother and sister, while they made up and looked for Parker. She would find him and bother him for a while, but there was no way in hell that she was going to ask him to dance. What was her mother thinking? They were just friends. Cassie leaned against the back railing which was dressed in purple tulle as she watched Parker clearing off some of the tables. He looked over to her and she smiled. She slowly walked over to where he was as her blue dress swished as she walked.

"I forgot to tell you earlier that you looked nice," Parker said.

"Thanks; you don't look so bad yourself," Cassie joked.

"You should've seen me before I had blueberry shortcake splattered over me," Parker winked.

"Looks like I'll just have to take you word for it," Cassie laughed, even though they both knew that they had seen each other.

A wolf-whistle came from behind her. Cassie turned around to find her mother and Rory's arms linked and they were both watching her and Parker. Cassie mouthed for them to shut up and glared at them, but she could still hear their precocious laughter. The band suddenly began to play _The Way You Look Tonight_. There was more whistling from behind them, which caused Cassie to blush. She just hoped Parker didn't catch on to her mother and sister's antics; but Parker was too preoccupied with clearing plates which once held blueberry shortcake on them. Parker gave her a funny look before he left with his arms full of dirty dishes. Cassie watched as her mother stood up to intercept him. Parker walked in the inn, quickly followed by Lorelai. She knew her mother was up to something, which caused Cassie to groan. When Parker finally came back out, Lorelai had her arm looped through his. Parker's face was flushed as Lorelai grinned. Lorelai walked Parker over to Cassie, whose face was just as flushed as Parker's.

"Cassie, Parker has something he wants to ask you," Lorelai smiled.

"I erm—I was wonderin' if you wanted to dance," Parker said stumbling over his words.

"Well, I…" Cassie began.

"Of course she does," Lorelai said.

Lorelai reached for her daughter's hand and placed it in Parker's.

"Have fun, you two," Lorelai grinned.

Cassie looked at her mother as if she was insane, before her mother walked away. But she made the signal that she was watching them both as she walked. Cassie rolled her eyes and reluctantly let Parker lead her out a ways onto the dance floor. Parker awkwardly put one of his hands on Cassie's waist, while she rested a hand on his shoulder as Parker's sweaty hand held on to her other hand.

"Sorry about her," Cassie muttered.

"Me too, it's impossible to say no to her," Parker said. "And then Sookie was getting in on it…'

"We'll just get this over with and call it good," Cassie said.

"Yeah, exactly," Parker stated.

Cassie looked up to find Parker staring at her. She gave him a confused look, which caused a blush to creep farther up his neck.

"Besides, there's nothing wrong with friends dancing together just as friends," Cassie said.

"Yeah," Parker muttered.

"And we're friends," Cassie added. "Best friends."

"The best," Parker said.

"Good, I'm glad we agree," Cassie said.

The song came to an end and Cassie and Parker stopped dancing. For a few seconds they stared at each other, trying to read the other; but that moment was ruined when _Come On Eileen_ began to play. The friends laughed awkwardly and parted. Parker returned to his bussing of tables, while Cassie walked back to her mother and sister. Cassie sat beside her mother and shook her head. While her mother could be incredibly annoying and embarrassing at times, there was no doubt that she was just looking out for her. The Gilmore girls sat together watching as the crowd continued to dance, knowing that however crazy their family was: that's what the three of them were, family.

**Author's note: Awww…thanks so much for the awesome response I've gotten so far! Really, it just makes me want to keep getting these out faster. Haha. When my euphoria settles down though, I'd like to do a chapter a week. Thanks so much to those of you who have favorited/followed my little story. Truly, it's awesome. So, last time I asked what you thought of Cassie, so this time…what do you guys think of Parker?**

**Guest (1): **I'm flattered that you think it's somewhat plausible. Granted, Gilmore Girls isn't the most realistic storyline, but I wanted to give Cassie some flare and not make her a copy of Rory. I wanted to give her her own quirks and strengths, yet still be a Gilmore.

**Madison:** Thank you! I'm so glad that you liked the chapter. I'm really trying to make Cassie different from Rory. I mean, if we wanted just to see only Rory we could just go back and watch the series. That doesn't mean they won't have some things in common…but they're not going to be perfectly the same.

**WaitingForTheLights:** Yay! Ba da b aba ba I'm lovin' it! I like Parker too…but I hope others like him. But like you said, you'll have to wait and see what happens with Parker. Don't take that as I have no idea, because I do have a basic story map. I just don't wanna spoil you (I accidentally wrote soil you at first…disgusting haha)

**Guest (2):** I'm not entirely sure if you're the same "Guest" or a different one, but thanks for the review. I'm glad that you think Cassie's fitting right in. Exactly what I was going for!

**OTHFAN26: **(I see you're an OTH fan…me too! Lol) I'm glad that you like my little story so far! Hope you continue to and thanks for the review!

**Primrose Sirius Black: **(Love the fandoms in your name ;)) I didn't want a carbon copy of Rory because we already know what Rory's storyline is. Besides, I think it will add more storylines showing how they're different and how they react to things. Thanks for your review!

**Literalilover13:** Yay! I'm glad that you like my story so far. Thanks so much! I hope you continue to like it!

**CharmedOpal:** Well, here's another one. I'm sure that eventually I'm gonna hit a brick wall and then it will be a week or so before I actually get a chapter up. Let's hope that wall doesn't come for a little while though! Thanks for your reviews. Appreciate it!


	4. Deer Hunters

Cassie sat in her last class for the day: English and Composition 10a drumming her purple pen against her notebook. She sat beside Parker near the back of the classroom. She looked over to Parker who was furiously taking notes on Ms. Morrison's lecture on _To Kill A Mockingbird_. She knew he had already read the book back in eighth grade, yet he still insisted on writing notes verbatim on what Ms. Morrison lectured. Cassie rolled her eyes as she too had already read the book at Parker's suggestion. So, for the most part she already knew what Ms. Morrison was trying to tell them, hence her boredom. Cassie was sure that if she already knew most of what the lecture was about, then Parker definitely did.

"Parker," Cassie whispered.

"Not now," Parker responded.

"You already know everything she's telling you," Cassie argued.

"I'm trying to pay attention; you should try doing the same," Parker hissed.

"Miss Gilmore, Mr. Dell is there something you wish to share with the rest of the class?" Ms. Morrison questioned.

Cassie looked to Parker and rolled her eyes, while Parker simply blushed. Ms. Morrison walked over to the back corner where they sat and repeated her question.

"It's my fault, Ms. Morrison. Cassie was telling me to be quiet," Parker lied.

"What say you Miss Gilmore?" Ms. Morrison asked.

"The entire time I've known Parker, he hasn't lied yet," Cassie stated.

"Why I believe Miss Gilmore's statement is true, until now at least, I don't believe Mr. Dell's," Ms. Morrison stated.

"They're telling the truth," the new kid in front of Parker said.

Cassie still hadn't talked with the new kid yet. She had been purposely avoiding him, seeing as Rory liked him. Because the second she went anywhere near him, Rory would hound her for information on him. It was easier to simply tell her the truth that she hadn't talked with him than it was to have her sister on her about a boy. She had learned this the hard way when Rory had liked someone last year. So far this Dean situation was going much better than that one. Ms. Morrison was eyeing up Dean, deciding whether or not she believed him.

"Mr. Forester, I think this is the first time you've spoken in my class since you've arrived," Ms. Morrison said.

"Just trying to help," Dean commented.

"Well, next time your friends in the back corner decide it's more important to talk during my class…" Ms. Morrison began.

"We're not friends," Cassie interrupted.

"What Cassie means to say is that we haven't had that much time to become _good_ friends yet," Parker insisted.

Ms. Morrison put her hands up in defense and shook her head.

"You know what? Forget it. Miss Gilmore, Mr. Dell, and Mr. Forester please pay better attention or next time your grades are being docked," Ms. Morrison said.

Parker's eyes widened. Cassie knew that it would practically kill him to have his grade docked in any way, shape, or form. She also felt a twinge of guilt in her stomach, because she wasn't sure she could stomach being the reason the Parker didn't get into Yale because of a blunder in his sophomore English class. Ms. Morrison then walked back to the front of the room and continued to lecture. When class finished Parker packed up his things and moved to leave the classroom without waiting for Cassie. Cassie groaned and slung her bag across her shoulders and ran after him.

"Parker, wait up!" Cassie called.

Parker continued to walk away from her.

"You can't run! I know where your locker is! I know where you work! And I know where you live!" Cassie shouted after him.

Parker stopped and turned around as Cassie jogged toward him.

"Parker, I'm sorry," Cassie said breathing heavily. "I promise to never bother you again in Ms. Morrison's class. But I can't make any promises as far as chemistry."

He looked at her for a moment before mulling over her apology. Then he nodded his head and a big grin spread across his face.

"You know the "I know where your locker is" thing is probably the creepiest thing you've said to me," Parker said. "You really could be my stalker."

"I've considered it," Cassie shrugged.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Parker chuckled.

Suddenly, Dean walked past them brushing his fingers through his hair. Parker side-stepped Cassie and walked over to him. Dean stopped as Parker held out his hand to shake. Dean accepted Parker's handshake as Cassie walked over.

"Thanks man, we owe you," Parker told Dean.

"It's not that big of a deal," Dean commented.

"Why'd you do it?" Cassie questioned.

"Cassie," Parker reprimanded.

"He doesn't have to answer if he doesn't want to," Cassie said rolling her eyes.

"You're Rory's sister, right?" Dean asked.

"When she decides to claim me," Cassie retorted.

Dean stood there staring at her for a moment.

"Yes, Rory is my sister," Cassie stated.

"That's why," Dean shrugged.

"That's why, what?" Cassie questioned.

"That's why I stood up for you. I was hoping you could tell her something for me," Dean stated.

"I suppose I am indebted to you," Cassie sighed.

"Tell her I say 'hi,'" Dean blushed.

"That's it?" Cassie asked.

"Well, erm…" Dean fumbled for words.

"We'll make sure Rory gets the message," Parker said.

Dean nodded his head and walked away. Parker looked at Cassie and shook his head. They began to head toward their lockers, which were only a couple of lockers away from each other.

"Do you have to be so mean to him?" Parker questioned.

"I'm not being mean," Cassie retorted.

"What would Rory think about how you talk to him?" Parker asked.

"Nothing, because she's not going to know. Besides, I'm not being mean to him; I'm just not exactly being nice to him," Cassie argued.

"Because that's any better," Parker scoffed.

"I don't want him liking me, when Rory likes him," Cassie furthered.

"That's a lie and you know it," Parker said. "You just don't want to be their go-between."

"It's scary how well you know me sometimes," Cassie said.

"You pick up on a few things when you've friends since Kindergarten," Parker grinned.

"Oh really? What's my favorite ice cream?" Cassie questioned.

"Easy, cookie dough," Parker said.

"Favorite food?" Cassie asked.

"Cheesburger and fries; what's with the food theme?" Parker chuckled.

"Fine, the final question and our friendship depends on it. What is my favorite book?" Cassie retorted.

"This is probably the hardest one. Between you and your sister I've seen so many damn books; but, while you like to come off as some literary connoisseur, Harry Potter is near and dear to your heart," Parker answered.

"Damn, you're good," Cassie laughed.

"And you're going to be late for practice," Parker said.

Cassie looked at the clock. He was right. Without even getting her things out of her locker as she had originally intended to; she ran down the hallway headed straight for the gym. Thankfully she wore a t-shirt and short to school today. So all she had to do was dig her knee pads out of her backpack and she was ready for practice. When she got to the gym, Cassie saw that practice had already started. Her Coach made her run five laps. Three to make up for the ones she missed and two more because she was two minutes late. When practice was finally finished Cassie dragged her sweaty self to the Independence Inn. She and Rory usually arrived relatively around the same time. Rory's school went a little longer plus she had the commute from Hartford, which was almost timed about the same as Cassie's volleyball practice. Cassie walked into the Independence Inn and walked over to the front desk to as Michel where her mom was; but Michel looked at her in disgust.

"I'm not even touching you," Cassie retorted.

"No, but I can smell you from here," Michel stated.

"Just tell me where my mom is and my stench and I will leave your presence," Cassie quipped.

"She eez een zee kitchen," Michel said.

"Thanks, Michel," Cassie grinned.

She reached over the counter and patted Michel on the hand, which he instantly attempted to back away from. Cassie laughed as she walked into the kitchen where her mom was reading a magazine to Sookie while Rory was seated in the corner. Lorelai smiled at her and then walked toward Rory.

"Now that Cassie is here, we should celebrate tonight. Go out on the town," Lorelai grinned.

"Can't, I have to study," Rory sighed.

"You know I really should get started on this shopping list," Sookie groaned.

"Community choir is tonight and…" Cassie began.

"What is going on here? We're all fiery young women. Studying? Shopping lists? Choir?" Lorelai began. "Where's 'to hell with it all'? Where's 'throwing caution to the wind'? Where…shoot, the linen delivery."

Lorelai began to walk out of the kitchen as Rory made some sarcastic remark before she started working on her homework in the kitchen. Cassie went back into the lobby to annoy Michel until it was time to go. Thankfully for Michel, he only had to endure twenty minutes of torture before Lorelai came and told Cassie it was time to go. With a final jab at Michel, Cassie followed her mother to the Jeep and climbed in the very back. When they got home, Cassie ran in the house and took a quick shower. She had time to change into a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt before there was a honk outside.

"Bye Mom!" Cassie called.

"You were serious about the choir thing?" Lorelai asked.

"I've been going every week for almost the past year, what do you think?" Cassie responded sarcastically.

"But who's going to entertain me tonight?" Lorelai whined.

"Not me, so bye!" Cassie called.

Cassie ran out the door toward Parker's truck. They were the only two high school aged members of the Stars Hollow Community Choir. The rest of the choir was mostly comprised of people in their late 40s or higher. Parker had been roped into it last year because his uncle Taylor Doosey was the director/lead tenor/whatever he felt like doing at the time. And because Cassie felt bad that he was the only underage person in the choir, she joined her best friend. It was at least tolerable because she enjoyed singing and she could make fun of Taylor with Parker. Parker leaned across his truck and opened the door for Cassie.

"I see Gypsy got Orville up and running," Cassie grinned.

"You do know I never named my truck Orville," Parker said.

"_I_ did and that's what counts," Cassie responded.

Parker pulled into the high school parking lot. Choir was held at Miss Patty's School of Ballet studio, which was not too far away. Cassie and Parker walked to the studio together and he opened the door for her. Inside, they found Taylor already starting up a ruckus with Miss Patty and Babette. Parker's mom, who was Taylor's sister, felt obligated to come for her brother's sake. She stood in the corner and waved them over. It was pretty obvious she was struggling keeping conversation with Kirk alone. Maury was already twinkling the ivories as Cassie and Parker walked over. Thankfully, they didn't have to talk to Kirk long because Taylor called for the rehearsal to start. Cassie took her seat between Parker's mom and her kindergarten teacher Mrs. Richie. They were already starting Christmas music, because Taylor wanted them to be ready this year. The Christmas Choir debacle had happened five years ago and Taylor was still paranoid about a repeat performance.

The sopranos sat in the second row, which Cassie was thankful to have a row of altos between her and Taylor. It also made it easier to talk to Parker who was in the third row comprised of basses. As they started "The Holly and the Ivy" Cassie turned around and grinned at Parker. They both acted out the part "and the running of the deer" which made them both look completely stupid, but it gave them both great entertainment. Not only because they were acting silly, but because then Taylor would go on a rant of how they shouldn't be doing it now because then they might do it for the performance which would give Stars Hollow a bad name. But Cassie was pretty sure that the townspeople would be more than receptive to a little interpretive dancing in the songs…or at least her mom and sister would.

After choir, Parker and Cassie grabbed cups of hot chocolate to go because Luke wouldn't allow Cassie any coffee at this time of night. Parker drove her home as she carefully sipped the hot chocolate. She liked the warm drink, but sometimes even chocolate couldn't make up for coffee. Parker pulled up in the Gilmore's driveway and let Cassie out. She smiled as she thanked him for the ride before she skipped to her house. Parker, being the sweetheart that he was, waited until she opened the door before he started backing out. Cassie waved one last time at him before she walked inside.

Inside the house, she practically collapsed from exhaustion once she threw her hot chocolate cup away. She was going to bother her sister, but she saw that Rory was still up studying. Rory never studied this much. Granted, Rory did study more than Cassie. Cassie was more of the mindset that either she knew it or she didn't and attempting to cram more information into her head wasn't going to change anything. Cassie hugged her sister from behind as she studied before she walked up the stairs to her bedroom. Right now, she welcomed sleeping in her own bed. She opened her bedroom door to find her mother standing on her desk with pins in her mouth and a measuring tape.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Cassie questioned.

"I was bored, so I decided to make you new curtains," Lorelai responded.

"But I don't need new curtains," Cassie groaned.

'I was so bored," Lorelai groaned back.

"How much longer are you going to be?" Cassie asked.

"A few more minutes, I promise," Lorelai said.

Cassie nodded her head and went downstairs to sit on the couch. Well, a few minutes turned into a lot longer. Cassie had no idea how long it was; but it was long enough for her fall asleep on the couch. She never even noticed Lorelai come downstairs to chuckle at her daughter before she covered her with an afghan that was laid across the back of the couch. Lorelai placed a kiss on Cassie's forehead before she returned back upstairs. Cassie slept there on the couch through the night until she could hear someone starting the coffee pot the next morning. She groaned at the kink in her neck before slowly meandering to the kitchen where she found Rory already wide awake studying, again.

"Did you even sleep?" Cassie questioned.

"I slept as long as I scheduled I could," Rory responded.

Rory held up her schedule, which Cassie snatched out of her hand.

"Oh my God, I swear all you do is school, study, eat, study, sleep, and study," Cassie groaned.

"I have a big Shakespeare test to study for," Rory groaned.

"I kinda got the studying thing-I'm sure you'll do fine, you always do," Cassie responded.

"I'm not so sure this time," Rory muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cassie yawned.

"You need to promise not to tell Mom; but I got a D on my last paper," Rory whispered.

"A D?" Cassie gasped.

"Sh!" Rory shushed.

"That sounds like a grade I'd get," Cassie said.

"You've actually gotten a D?" Rory asked.

"Well, it's been a while. As I seem to recall on my eighth grade biology test _somebody_ had to set the curve at 100%," Cassie nodded.

"If I recall correctly, Parker got a 100% too," Rory retorted.

"Rub it in why don't you," Cassie groaned.

"Okay, but now you see why I need to study. So I need you to keep Mom occupied until the weekend," Rory said.

"Tonight is a no-go," Cassie said.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"I have a volleyball game in Waterbury," Cassie stated.

"What are we going to do with Mom?" Rory asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she can make curtains for your room tonight" Cassie yawned.

"No I can't, I have a parent meeting at Chilton tonight," Lorelai said as she stumbled into the kitchen.

"There we go, it's all figured out," Cassie said.

Truth was, Cassie was a bit jealous. It always seemed like anything with Rory's schooling came before her. Lorelai had only been to the one volleyball game; but somehow she managed to make time to go to every parent meeting at Rory's school. She knew she should probably tell her mother of her frustrations, but she couldn't. So instead, she went and got ready for school. Parker picked her up for school and then they stopped at Luke's to get some coffee to go. Well, Cassie got coffee. Parker got some orange juice. Cassie couldn't understand how Parker could survive without a daily caffeine intake; but somehow he managed. When they walked into school, Lane Kim was practically chasing them down.

"Cassie! Cassie!" the Korean girl called.

Cassie groaned and stopped for Lane to catch up with her. When Lane finally caught up to Cassie and Parker, she was practically wheezing, gasping for breath.

"Lane?" Cassie questioned.

"Hold on," Lane breathed. "I saw you two leave Luke's and chased you both since then."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Parker asked.

"Yeah, the running gives me practice to run from any Korean set-up my mom might try," Lane joked.

"If you need me to get the nurse…" Parker began.

"No, I'm fine. But Cassie, I was wondering if you could tell Rory…" Lane began.

"Tell her yourself, you're going to see her before I will," Cassie snapped.

Cassie turned on her heel and walked away. Lane looked confusedly after her as Parker attempted to muster up an apology for his best friend. He then ran after Cassie.

"Whoa, what the hell was that?" Parker questioned.

"I'm just sick of it," Cassie stated.

"Sick of what?" Parker asked.

"Everyone thinking I'm some go between for them and their precious Rory," Cassie muttered.

"So you're jealous?" Parker asked.

"No, I'm not," Cassie hissed.

"Can you explain this to me?" Parker asked. "I mean, you just snapped at Lane. She's our friend."

"No, she's Rory's friend," Cassie retorted.

"And yours," Parker argued.

"Are you best friends with my sister?" Cassie asked.

"No," Parker answered hesitantly.

"Then I don't have to be _best _friends with hers either," Cassie hissed.

"Cassie," Parker sighed. "You really should apologize."

Cassie looked to Parker and rolled her eyes before she walked away from him. She walked into her first hour class early to avoid seeing Parker or Lane. She knew she probably shouldn't have snapped at Lane; but she was to the end of her rope. First Dean wanted her to be a go between, her mother was choosing Rory's school over her, and now Lane…She normally didn't have a problem with Lane; but they weren't best friends. Lane was best friends with Rory and she was best friends with Parker. Sure the out of them hung out from time to time; but Lane still didn't understand her as well as Parker, Rory, or her mother did. Cassie avoided Parker during lunch and sat with the volleyball team but she couldn't avoid him during chemistry, they were lab partners. She sat on her stool and attempted to make herself look busy; but it was no use because today was a lab day.

"I should've skipped," Cassie groaned.

Parker simply looked up at her before he started the Bunsen burner. The only time they actually spoke was when they needed to talk about the results from the experiment; otherwise it was a rather silent class period. Even then, Parker would scribble an answer down without even consulting her. This was probably the most miserable class period she had had with Parker in a long time. Cassie was thankful that the volleyball team got to skip last period so they could get there early enough for the junior varsity to play. She watched as Parker walked to Ms. Morrison's class as she shut her locker to walk toward the bus. Cassie sat on the bus alone and listened to the new Matchbox 20 CD on her Walkman. She watched the Connecticut scenery pass her by and focused her thoughts on the game, rather than her feelings, as they drew closer to Waterbury. She would be starting this game. She had improved enough to be a starter, only because the starting setter was out with mono. She had posted a note to the calendar on the fridge about the game, but she knew that her mother was going to choose Rory's schooling over her.

They finally arrived at Waterbury's high school and Cassie walked off the bus. While she sat on the stands waiting for the JV game to get over, a scene at the entrance to the gymnasium caught her eye. She had to do a double take as her mouth gaped open in surprise. Emily Gilmore stood at the bottom of the bleachers waving her down. Cassie looked around before pretending not to see her grandmother.

"Cassandra Gilmore!" Emily called. "Down here!"

Well, she couldn't exactly avoid that. So, she slowly climbed down the bleachers toward her grandmother. Emily greeted her with a hug; but Cassie wondered why she was here. Keeping what her mother had told her about her grandmother in the back of her mind, she knew that there was always a price to pay with Emily Gilmore.

"Grandma, what are you doing here?" Cassie asked.

"Rory told your grandfather that you had a game and that no one was going to make it. I had some time and I figured I'd come cheer my granddaughter on," Emily smiled.

Cassie smiled back; but she knew that her grandmother was up to something. She had never known Emily Gilmore to take an interest in anything else she had done before. She walked with her grandmother up the bleachers. Emily droned on about the D.A.R. or a maid; Cassie didn't pay much attention. Instead, her thoughts swirled on why her grandmother was actually here. To tell a good lie, there usually had to be a hint of truth; but what was the truth from Emily Gilmore's statement? She assumed the Rory part was true. While sometimes Lorelai didn't always see that she sort of had a favorite in Rory; Rory saw it and often tried to help her. While her sister was probably the better daughter, she couldn't fault Rory for being a good sister.

Her teammates motioned for her to get changed, which she politely excused herself for Emily's company. Cassie was thankful for an opportunity to get away from her grandmother because maybe she wouldn't be as cynical of her in the locker room. Cassie nervously attempted to fix her ponytail before the game, but the coach must have noticed because she told her to relax. Finally, it was time for Cassie to take the court. The Stars Hollow girls clapped hands with the Waterbury girls before the game began. Cassie was first in the new rotation to serve. Her first serve was a flop and didn't make it over the net. She tried to shake-off the nervousness and as the game progressed the more natural her playing seemed. Stars Hollow lost the first match. But when Cassie served for the second match, she scored three aces in a row! Even with Cassie playing better, they still dropped the second match. Before the third match, Cassie noticed Emily Gilmore sitting stiffly in the stands with a stern look on her face. There was no one seated anywhere close to her. What was she up to?

"Gilmore!" the coach hissed.

"Sorry," Cassie said shaking her head.

Stars Hollow finally won the third match; but when the fourth match came around, they lost. Cassie hung her head slightly in defeat when Emily walked up to her.

"You played very well," Emily said.

"We lost," Cassie sighed.

"That didn't change how well you played," Emily stated.

Emily grinned for a moment and looked beyond Cassie for a moment. She nodded her head which confused Cassie, who quickly turned her head around to see who her grandmother was nodding at; but she didn't spot anything out of the ordinary. Her grandmother kissed her on the cheek and said that she would see her Friday for dinner before she walked from the gymnasium. Cassie watched her grandmother walk away. Where was the catch? There had to be a catch with Emily Gilmore, right? Cassie shook her head and headed for the showers before changing into pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. As she was walking outside she noticed a familiar face leaning against the wall and it wasn't Emily Gilmore. It was Parker. Cassie stood there for a moment as he walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?" Cassie asked.

"Just because I'm upset doesn't mean I stopped being your friend. I'm not into that petty girly stuff," Parker said.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here," Cassie furthered.

"I knew that your mom and Rory wouldn't make, but it looks like someone besides me managed to make it," Parker said.

"That's my grandma," Cassie said. "I'm sure we can stop her if you'd like to meet her. Maybe you can figure out her ulterior motives."

"Maybe I have ulterior motives," Parker said.

Parker raised his eyebrows which caused Cassie to laugh. He then offered to give Cassie a ride home. The pair talked amicably until they came into Stars Hollow.

"Parker, you missed my turn," Cassie said.

"I missed it on purpose," Parker said.

"Is Luke's still open?" Cassie asked.

"We're not going to Luke's," Parker stated.

Parker stopped the car outside Kim's Antiques.

"What is this?" Cassie asked.

"If you want a ride the rest of the way home, you need to apologize to Lane," Parker said.

"You're joking, right?" Cassie scoffed.

"Like I said, I'm not into this petty girl stuff. Apologize or you're walkin' home," Parker stated.

"And if I choose to walk?" Cassie questioned.

"Then _Orville_ and I will not be available until you do," Parker said.

"I hate you sometimes," Cassie muttered.

"It's the right thing to do," Parker said.

Cassie rolled her eyes before she exhaled deeply. She hopped out of the truck and looked at Parker for a moment. He was watching her to see what choice she was making. She knew that apologizing to Lane would be the right thing. While Lane could be annoying at times, it wasn't her fault and no one deserved to be treated that way. Cassie groaned and began to shuffle toward the gate. She opened the gate and began to walk toward the house.

"I hope Mrs. Kim doesn't behead me," Cassie muttered.

She rang the doorbell and Mrs. Kim opened the door.

"What do you want?" Mrs. Kim asked.

"Could I talk to Lane for a moment please? It will only be a moment," Cassie said.

"About?" Mrs. Kim questioned.

"Home—I want to apologize to her," Cassie sighed.

"For those who seek forgiveness, forgiveness is given," Mrs. Kim stated.

Mrs. Kim shut the door and Cassie looked at it confusedly. She looked back to Parker who was watching from the truck She held up her hands like she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do when the door opened once more, revealing Lane.

"Cassie, hey," Lane said.

"Listen, I wanted to apologize about earlier. I took my frustrations out on you and it wasn't right," Cassie said.

"It's fine," Lane said.

"No, it's not. That's why I'm apologizing. That and Parker won't give me anymore rides if I don't," Cassie stated, finishing in a smile.

Lane looked over to Parker sitting in the truck and waved at him. Parker waved back.

"Are we cool?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, just warn me a heads up next time," Lane said.

"Will do," Cassie responded.

Mrs. Kim shouted something from inside the house.

"I think she's telling me that I'm supposed to say that I forgive you and Jesus will too if you turn from your wicked ways," Lane said.

"Oh the joys of being my mother's daughter," Cassie chuckled.

"Don't take it personally, she's like that with Rory too," Lane said.

"Glad to know that even Miss Perfect doesn't meet her standards," Cassie said.

The girls said good night before Cassie headed back to Parker's truck. Parker dropped Cassie off at home where she found Rory and Lorelai studying. Cassie went straight to bed that night, exhausted from her volleyball game without anyone asking her how her game went. The next night she helped Rory study with her mom. Cassie was probably sure she could get just as good of a grade on this exam just from all the studying they were doing. Sometimes Rory would ask Cassie the questions for a different angle of studying to help her remember things better. She hated this part of studying with Rory, so she answered seriously for a while. But when she knew that Rory already knew everything, she decided to have a little fun with it. Besides, it would only make Rory show that she knew the information better than she thought she did.

"Who is the fat friend of Prince Hal who appears in _The Merry Wives of Windsor, and Henry IV?_ Rory asked.

"A dead guy," Cassie responded.

"Cassie," Rory groaned. "Falstaff covered for the murder Prince Hal committed."

"Good to know," Cassie yawned.

"Fine, who was a loyal friend to Hamlet. The only person he would confide in?" Rory asked.

"A really really dead guy," Cassie said.

"Oh my God!" Rory exclaimed. "Hamlet's friend…"

"Hey, in my defense like everybody dies in that one," Cassie interrupted.

"You're useless with this," Rory muttered. "How about some sonnets. I don't think you can screw up a sonnet too badly."

Cassie rubbed her face before she began to recite the sonnet she memorized for Freshman English.

"Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds or bends with the remover to remove…" Cassie began.

"No, not that one," Rory said.

"What's wrong with it?" Cassie asked.

"Paris Gellar quoted it, using it to mark my impending doom," Rory groaned.

"How does love equal impending doom?" Cassie questioned.

"You didn't hear her," Rory said.

Cassie repeated the sonnet again, but this time trying to sound mean. Instead, this just made Rory laugh which caused Lorelai to come in.

"Your turn," Cassie said throwing a giant binder at her mother.

"But we're just getting to the good part," Lorelai said.

"I'm going to sleep. I don't have school tomorrow," Cassie said.

"Isn't that a little backwards?" Lorelai asked.

"I plan on getting as much sleep as I possibly can," Cassie began. "And right now my schedule says bed."

"Don't mock the schedule, it works!" Rory exclaimed.

"Yeah, for you," Cassie quipped. "Us normal people think it's a bit over the top."

Cassie grinned and headed up to bed. The next morning she woke up refreshed. She knew that she had no hope of going back to sleep once she woke up, so she headed downstairs to get some coffee. As she headed down the stairs, she couldn't smell any freshly-brewed coffee. That was the first thing that through her off. She walked into the kitchen and noticed her mother and sister asleep at the kitchen table. Was it really _that_ early? She looked over to the microwave clock. Rory should've left by now. Cassie gently shook her sister.

"Rory, you overslept," Cassie whispered. "Rory."

Rory shook away and looked at her confusedly.

"You're gonna be late," Cassie said.

"What? No! No!" Rory groaned.

Rory quickly ran to her room as Lorelai began to wake. Cassie began to pack up her sister's things and shove them into her backpack for her.

"I'm late!" Rory shouted.

"Rory, calm down," Lorelai began. "Cassie, is that you?"

"No, you have a third daughter," Cassie said sarcastically.

"I can't calm down! I missed my bus!" Rory shouted. "Get up!"

"Sweetie, I can't. Mommy's been sleeping at a right angle…" Lorelai began.

"I'm gonna miss the test!" Rory shouted.

"No, no you're not!" Lorelai said. "I'll get the keys, we'll go right now. Let's go!"

Cassie finished packing up Rory's backpack and handed it to her mother who was headed for the front door when she suddenly stopped.

"I can't take you!" Lorelai gasped.

"But you have to!" Rory cried.

"I have a meeting at the Inn at 8," Lorelai explained.

"Mom! How am I going to get to school?" Rory questioned.

"I hate to interrupt, but I can drive her. I don't have school," Cassie said.

"How will Mom get to work?" Rory asked.

"Sookie's going the same direction," Cassie shrugged.

"Are you trying to play hookie again?" Lorelai questioned.

"Check the calendar on the fridge. Cross my heart I'm telling the truth," Cassie said. "Some sort of teacher in-service day."

"I don't have time to check the fridge. If I find out you're lying to me, I'm not covering for you," Lorelai said.

"Keys," Cassie said.

Lorelai handed the keys over to Cassie who was still dressed in her sweatpants and sweatshirt from the night before. She ran to the Jeep and got it started. Rory jumped in and immediately opened some of her notes to continue studying. Cassie carefully adjusted the mirrors and slowly backed out of the driveway. She probably stopped longer than she needed to before pulling out into she street; but she was still a little paranoid from the one time she had almost gotten hit her second time driving. Cassie closely followed the speed limit, which caused Rory to constantly be checking the speedometer and groaning.

"Can you go any faster?" Rory asked.

"I'd prefer to get us there in one piece," Cassie said.

Cassie drove the speed limit through town on the way to Hartford. They were barely out of Stars Hollow Rory told Cassie to pull over. Cassie wasn't about to argue with a frantic Rory. Cassie pulled over at the side of a four way stop.

"Scoot over," Rory demanded.

"What?" Cassie questioned.

"The speed you drive, I'll be lucky to get to school by tomorrow," Rory groaned.

"I'm going the speed limit," Cassie hissed.

"Either put the pedal to the metal or scoot over," Rory responded.

Cassie looked to her sister and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but I'm bringing the car back to Stars Hollow once you're at Chilton," Cassie answered.

Cassie unbuckled her seatbelt and scooted over to the passenger seat as Rory walked around the outside the driver's door. Rory got in and was about to put the car in gear when she suddenly stopped.

"My notes! I think I'm missing a set of my notes!" Rory cried.

"It's not like you can read them while you're driving," Cassie retorted.

"No, but I need you to quiz me on them," Rory said.

"Rory, you don't have time for this," Cassie responded.

"You're right," Rory groaned. "I can't miss this but what if there's an essay on my missing notes?"

"Rory!" Cassie hissed.

Suddenly, the Jeep shook from the force of being him. Both Cassie and Rory screamed in shock. Cassie immediately looked behind them to see if there was a car; but there wasn't. She then looked out the window of her side of the Jeep.

"Oh my God!" Cassie shrieked.

"What was that?" Rory questioned.

"A deer, we just got hit by a deer," Cassie said.

"We hit a deer?" Rory asked.

"No, it hit us," Cassie responded.

"Oh my God, is it all right?" Rory cried.

Rory climbed out of the Jeep, looking for the deer. Rory looked through the trees for the deer. Cassie looked from the Jeep, but she realized that this was still wasting time.

"Rory, your test!" Cassie shouted.

"What time is it?" Rory called.

"7:40," Cassie called back.

"No!" Rory groaned.

Rory ran back to the car with one leg still in her sweatpants, the other was bare. Rory seemed to go into test mode, because her pedal hit the metal so to speak. They quickly arrived at Chilton.

"I'm late," Rory cried.

"Doesn't Chilton have a…." Cassie began.

"Don't remind me!" Rory groaned.

Rory put the Jeep into park and ran into the hallowed halls of Chilton. Cassie was about to slide over into the driver's seat when she noticed one of Rory's school bags still strewn in the backseat. She toyed with the idea of just driving away, but her sister was already having a bad day and she didn't want to add to it. Rory always tried to make her bad days better. Cassie pulled the keys out of the ignition and grabbed the bag before taking after Rory. She followed inside the door she saw Rory go through. For a moment she stopped in shock trying to take in the school. They really were hallowed halls. She could hear frantic footsteps quickly fading. Cassie needed to catch up to Rory. She didn't want to be seen by anyone in her sweats. Cassie rounded a corner and ran into a rather round old man which caused her to go flying to the floor. The man looked at her and scrutinized her outfit.

"We don't condone trespassing," the man said sternly.

"This is a misunderstanding. My sister forgot her bag in the car. I just wanted to bring it to her," Cassie said.

"Come with me," the man said.

"How about you give this to Rory and I'll just leave?" Cassie suggested.

But the man didn't seem to listen to her. She followed him he pointed for her to sit on a bench. She didn't even go to this school and she was already being summoned to the office.

"Seriously? I didn't do anything wrong," Cassie groaned. "My sister goes here."

"And who is your sister?" the man asked.

"Rory Gilmore," Cassie said. "I'm Cassie Gilmore."

"Very well, at least we know what phone number to call instead of the police," the man said.

Suddenly, she could hear a familiar voice shouting down the hall. Then her sister appeared around the corner with a male teacher. Cassie looked at her sister with wide eyes, which was how Rory looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" they asked simultaneously.

"You forgot your bag," Cassie said holding it up.

"I don't think I'll be needing it today," Rory groaned. "They wouldn't let me take the test."

Rory threw herself on the bench with her arms crossed. Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Idiots," Cassie muttered.

Rory and Cassie sat there silently until their mother finally arrived. Lorelai could hardly believe her eyes that both her girls were sitting outside the office at Chilton. Number one, Rory never got in trouble and number two, Cassie didn't even go to this school.

"Girls, what happened?" Lorelai asked.

"They wouldn't let me take the test," Rory groaned.

"Apparently, I was trespassing," Cassie said. "I was only trying to be a good sister and bring Rory her bag. Last time I try and do something nice."

"You've got to be kidding me," Lorelai groaned. "I'll go take care of things for both of you."

Lorelai walked into the office when the bell rang. Passing time. Cassie tried to bury her head. While she normally didn't care about people she didn't know seeing her dressed like this, she didn't want Rory to get mocked for her appearance. She clearly stood out like a sore thumb. All these students dressed up in their Chilton uniforms while she wore grey sweatpants and New England Patriots sweatshirt she had borrowed from Parker. After exhaling deeply, Cassie raised her head as a cute blonde boy walked up to them.

"Mary, who is this?" the boy teased.

Mary? Cassie groaned inwardly. She knew who this boy was. This was the boy that was giving Rory a hard time at school. Cassie held her head high and stood up against him…literally. Her height was clearly no match for the boy's stature of close to six foot. He looked somewhat amused as Cassie stood in front of him with a look on her face that clearly read that she wasn't to be messed with.

"Tristan, your reputation precedes you," Cassie stated.

"Do I know you?" Tristan asked.

"No, we've never met. Heard so much about you though," Cassie began. "But now that I've met you, I wish I could unmeet you."

"But you've hardly gotten to know me," Tristan grinned. "Tell me your name and maybe we could get to know each other better."

"My name is none of your damn business," Cassie said. "Now why don't you take that annoying smirk and walk away?"

"I'm always up for a good challenge," Tristan whispered in her ear.

"This isn't one I don't think you're capable of," Cassie retorted.

"We'll see," Tristan smirked before turning away. He stopped for a moment and turned back toward Rory. "I approve of this one, Mary."

Tristan winked at Cassie and then again at Rory before he walked down the hall.

"You shouldn't have done that," Rory groaned.

"Someone needed to stand up to him," Cassie said.

"I already yelled at him this morning," Rory said.

"Well, then it looks like he got a double dose of Gilmore today," Cassie shrugged.

Lorelai came out of the office and led them to the Jeep. She drove them until they came to the spot where the deer had hit them. Rory was still concerned about finding the deer, so Lorelai got out and helped her. Cassie on the other hand decided to walk home. She still hadn't gotten her morning coffee and she could feel a caffeine headache coming on. She flew in the shower and quickly dressed to meet Parker at Luke's. Because even though she had only seen him yesterday, she had a lot to tell him.

**Author's note: This chapter was a bit on the longer side. I hope you still enjoyed it! There was a lot going on in it…and we finally met some of the other characters! But what was Emily doing at the game? Hmm…thanks to all of you who have read/favorited/followed. Do you prefer the longer chapters or like them split up? Just curious for future reference.**

**CHarmedOpal:** I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter and that you like Parker. Phew! I do have a specific person in mind that plays him…funny story. I was watching "Post Grad" with Alexis Bledel in it and it's the guy she's friends with in the movie. His name is Zach Gilford…he also plays Matt Saracen on Friday Night Lights if that helps at all. Sorry, I'm weird, I know. As far as Cassie goes…I kinda like Nina Dobrev, only she doesn't have blue eyes. So, she's not identical to Rory, so that's kinda who I picture, but I don't have anything set in stone for her. Just kinda the dark hair and blue eyes like Lorelai and Rory. I think this chapter should have answered your Taylor question. ;) Yes, they are related! Kudos for catching that! And Yay! OTH! But with CMM on Gilmore Girls was what made me start watching. So it all works out. :D Thanks so much for your reviews!

**Madison: **Yay! I'm so glad that you like Parker. And I think you're on the right track to something happening with him and Cassie. But of course as anything goes…there needs to be awkwardness. I'm glad that you also like the relationship with the girls. Even if it is getting slightly more complicated. Thanks for reviewing!

**Literalilover13:** Yay! I'm glad you like Parker too! Something is bound to happen with him and Cassie…but that remains to be seen what will happen ;) Thanks for your review!

**WaitingFOrThelIghts:: **I'm so happy that you like it. I kinda base it off my relationship with my sister. I'm flattered that you like Parker too! Thanks for the reviews!

**Guest:** Thanks for the review!


	5. Cinnamon's Wake

Cassie practically flew out of the freezing shower and immediately wrapped her warm, fluffy robe around herself. There was definitely a reason she never got up this early to shower. It was because this early, Rory and her mother had already showered for the day. Normally, she procrastinated just long enough in the mornings to get hot water; but she didn't have that luxury this morning. Cassie's long, dark, and wet hair dripped on the floor as she quickly padded across the hardwood to her own bedroom. She quickly pressed the button on her stereo to the radio and N*SYNC's _Bye Bye Bye_ began to fill her room. If her mother ever knew that she actually liked this song she would probably be teased mercilessly, so she took a stuck her head in the hallway to make sure that it wouldn't be overheard. When she was satisfied, she began to dance around her room in her bathrobe as she looked for her scattered pieces of clothing.

When Cassie was finally dressed in a pair of shorts and one of her mother's old band concert t-shirts, she looked at the alarm clock on her bedside table and cringed. She grabbed the last pair of socks from her dresser and shut her stereo off before practically running downstairs with her hair hanging damp. She quickly headed over to the kitchen where she found her mother sitting at the table watching T.V. Cassie walked over to the coffee pot, to notice that there wasn't enough in the pot yet even for a cup.

"I call dibs on the first one," Lorelai said.

Cassie groaned quietly before she walked over to the sink and grabbed two mugs from the rack beside it. She looked at them and assumed they were clean before she placed them near the coffee pot so that she didn't have to wait even a single second longer for a cup. Cassie then turned toward her mother as she ran her fingers through her wet hair.

"Mommy," Cassie said innocently.

"You only call me that when you want something," Lorelai said shaking her head. "What do you want Cass?"

"Can you French-braid my hair for me?" Cassie asked.

"Is there a please in there?" Lorelai asked.

"_Please_ Mommy?" Cassie asked.

"I'm not getting off this chair, so you'll have to sit on the floor," Lorelai sighed.

The sixteen year old thanked her mother before she plopped down on the hardwood floor in front of her mother. Lorelai asked if she had brought a brush or a comb, to which Cassie responded that she didn't. Lorelai shook her head before she started running her fingers through her daughter's hair in an attempt to get some of the tangles out. Cassie's attention switched between the coffee pot and the television as her mother started the first braid. Cassie probably could have done it herself, but for some reason, braids always seemed to turn out better when done by someone else. Her mother had just started the second braid, when Cassie noticed that there was probably enough coffee for two in the pot.

"Rory!" Cassie called.

"What?" Rory called from her bedroom, where she was probably studying.

"Me and Mommy want coffee!" Cassie answered.

Just then Rory appeared at her doorway with a somewhat disgusted look on her face as Cassie pulled her socks onto her feet.

"Your lack of proper English is disturbing," Rory said.

"You know who raised me," Cassie responded. "Ow…hey!"

After Cassie's comment Lorelai had purposely pulled harder on the braid, which caused tears to somewhat sting Cassie's eyes as her hand flew to the back of her head.

"Oops, sometimes me can't control what me does because me grammar is so bad," Lorelai commented.

"I was only joking," Cassie groaned. "You didn't have to do it so hard."

"Blame my grammar," Lorelai retorted.

"Sorry," Cassie muttered. "Ror, coffee, please?"

Rory shook her head and chuckled to herself before stepping over Cassie's legs and toward the coffee pot. Cassie quickly accepted the mug Rory had given her.

"What are you doing up so early?" Lorelai asked.

"Me?" Cassie asked.

"No, my other daughter, Lassie," Lorelai quipped.

"Well, I think _Lassie_ is up so early because she has volleyball practice in…erm…fifteen minutes," Cassie said.

"Why so early?" Rory asked.

"Because _Lassie's_ coach wants to go to some concert in New York tonight and party it up," Cassie responded.

"Wait a minute, then what did you shower for if you're just going to get all sweaty and gross anyway?" Lorelai asked.

"Because," Cassie said with a shrug.

"Probably because the football players are going to be lifting weights and the weight room looks out onto the gym and she wants to look cute," Rory answered.

"Shut up, Rory," Cassie shouted. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Does Cassie have a crush she hasn't told Mommy about?" Lorelai teased giving her daughter a playful smack on the arm.

Cassie quickly stood up, causing her to almost lose her balance and go crashing into the microwave. Rory and Lorelai chuckled at her expense to which Cassie responded by blowing a stray hair out of her face.

"I have to go to practice," Cassie announced.

"Aww…c'mon," Lorelai begged. "Tell me who he is."

"If I have one…I'll tell you when Rory does," Cassie quipped with a smirk toward her sister.

Rory stood there practically in shock as Cassie ran for the front door where her backpack was. Cassie chuckled to herself as she could hear Lorelai ask Rory if she had something she needed to tell her. Rory told her that she didn't have time for stuff like that and that she needed to study. Cassie then heard Rory's bedroom door close and Lorelai mutter to herself about teenagers. With her shoes on her feet, Cassie flung open the front door to reveal a usual morning visitor.

"Hi, Lane," Cassie said as she squeezed past Rory's best friend. "Bye, Lane."

"Hi—uh—bye, Cassie," Lane responded. "See you at school!"

With her back turned, Cassie stuck her hand in the air and waved before she started jogging. She had told Parker not to pick her up this morning because it would be ridiculous for him to be at school this early, because the library wouldn't even be open yet. But yet when she rounded the corner, she saw Parker's truck sitting parked with him sitting in the driver's seat and the passenger's door open.

"What the hell," Cassie called.

"Figured you'd be running late…literally," Parker said. "Get in."

Cassie chuckled and shook her head before she hopped into his truck. She barely had the door shut before Parker already had the truck in drive.

"I told you not to get me," Cassie hissed.

"Looks like I didn't listen," Parker said with a shrug. "Besides, you really should be thanking me."

Cassie shook her head once more as Parker focused on the road. He got Cassie to the school with three minutes to spare, which those three minutes were going to be spent running to the gym. She should hopefully make it right on time. When Cassie got into the gym, the other girls were running laps so quickly flung her backpack to the floor and started running, hoping that her coach didn't notice her slightly late appearance. When they finished their laps, Coach didn't say anything, so Cassie breathed a sigh of relief before they started working on hitting drills. After the hitting drills, they moved on to practicing their serving. They played a game where one attempted to aim their serve to hit someone on the other side of the net and force them to go back and serve. The point was to not be the last one left standing. Cassie stood at the end of the line when she could hear the girls talking about a cute guy watching them from the weight room. She looked up to see Parker standing in the window. He seemed to panic when he noticed that Cassie had noticed him; but Cassie just waved to him, so he waved back. Parker then disappeared back into the weight room, leaving Cassie curious as to why he was there.

The morning classes went by smoothly and Cassie had completely forgotten about the incident this morning when she ran into Parker again at lunch. They sat at a table, just the two of them. Of course there was always someone who walked by who assumed they were a couple, but Cassie was always quick to set them straight. After Cassie had set one of the freshman straight about the situation, Parker changed the conversation.

"So, I hear Rory has a thing at Chilton today," Parker commented.

"That thing is called a bake-sale," Cassie retorted. "And what's it to you?"

"Just seeing if you were going to it," Parker said with a shrug.

"I don't see why I should go to some stupid bake sale for a school that's already charging an arm and a leg to go there," Cassie started. "It's ridiculous how much it costs to go there."  
"I think that the point of the bake-sale is to defray some of the costs for those who can't afford it," Parker added.

"They shouldn't be charging that much in the first place," Cassie grumbled. "Even if I wanted to go there, which I don't, I wouldn't be able to because there's no way my mom could afford that much."

"But your grandparents could," Parker said. "_I_ on the other hand don't have a family member in my back pocket to pay for things."

"Is the point of this to make me mad?" Cassie questioned.

"No," Parker quickly apologized. "I was just thinking that you haven't been to anything for Rory at Chilton and she's been to one of your games so…"

"So, I owe her?" Cassie finished.  
"Sorta," Parker added.

"Damn you Parker. You and your moral compass," Cassie groaned. "Fine, I'll go to this ritzy and snooty bake-sale, but you're driving me there and staying with me and those stuffy people."

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that," Parker grinned.

Cassie's practically dropped her piece of pizza on to her tray and looked at Parker with an odd expression on her face.

"What?" Cassie questioned.

"Your mom actually is paying me to drive Sookie's creations to Chilton," Parker explained. "And it looks like you're coming too."

"You—you tricked me," Cassie gasped.

"You didn't really think you were the only one in this friendship capable of manipulation, did you?" Parker chuckled.

"I underestimated you," Cassie chuckled shaking her head.

"I know," Parker winked. "You just wait, one day you'll be looking up to me."

"Figuratively: never. But literally, you've already gotten me beat in the height category," Cassie quipped.

"Whatever shorty," Parker joked. "But in all seriousness, meet me at my truck right after school and then we'll go to the inn to get the goods before we head into Hartford."

Cassie nodded her head. Sometimes Parker got lost in the details. Like forgetting they had all their afternoon classes together and that she would see him anyway. But she let that slide and simply agreed with him. So after their last class, Cassie walked with Parker to his locker before they quickly headed to his truck. They quickly got to the Independence Inn where Lorelai and Sookie were finishing loading up the delivery van with baked goods. Rory was going to completely freak over this. Here she was thinking she was going to be embarrassed by Lorelai's store-bought confections. Parker and Cassie took their seats in the delivery van, while Lorelai drove Sookie in her Jeep. Parker hadn't even driven to Chilton before, she he followed closely behind Lorelai. As they drove past the gazebo, Cassie shook her head to see Babette and Morey pulling their cat Cinnamon through the town square.

"You're aunt's weird," Cassie snorted. "And just think you're related to her."

"In my defense, we're only related through marriage," Parker responded.

"Still, you're weird too," Cassie said.

"You shouldn't be talking," Parker chuckled.

Parker and Cassie chatted aimlessly the rest of the way into Hartford and to Chilton. Cassie just hoped this time she wouldn't get in trouble like the last time. She also hoped that she didn't run into a certain blonde boy whom she gave a piece of her mind to. Thankfully, the students were still in class as they began to unload Sookie's scrumptious delectable into one of the courtyards. Cassie couldn't help but notice Parker's expression of awe as they carried the desserts. Even though he never said anything, Cassie knew that Parker was slightly jealous that Rory had the opportunity to get into Chilton. Parker had put the final treat on Sookie's American-themed dessert table when the bell rang. When Rory finally got out, Cassie had her sister direct her to the nearest bathroom and Parker walked with her because he wanted to see inside the school.

"This place is huge," Parker commented.

"Don't tell me you're actually impressed by this place," Cassie groaned, even though in reality she was just as impressed.

"I wanted to go here, but there was no way my parents could afford a private high school let alone attempting to get me through college and med school," Parker said.

"You never told me that before," Cassie said.

"You never asked," Parker added with a shrug of his shoulders.

Cassie walked into the bathroom while Parker waited outside. When she got back out, she found Parker being chatted to by the last person she had wanted to run into: Tristan.

"Well, well, we meet again," Tristan smirked at Cassie. "You're here with him?"

"Cassie needed to use the bathroom," Parker said.

"Cassie is it?" Tristan grinned as Cassie groaned. "I like it."

"I don't care what your opinion is," Cassie retorted before continuing through gritted teeth. "And we need to go."

"But this guy offered to give us a tour," Parker commented.

"Offered, my ass," Cassie said as she folded her arms across her chest. "Well, I won't be going on it."

"I don't bite…hard, I promise," Tristan said. "Besides, I need to make up service hours."

"We'll be helping him out. C'mon Cassie," Parker said.

"I don't want to help _him,_" Cassie said.

"I'll even buy you whatever you like from the bake sale so your _friend_ here won't have to go through the trouble, no price limit," Tristan said pulling some cash out of his pocket.

Cassie looked to Parker. Clearly, he hadn't caught the little dig at him; but Cassie having learned from her mother knew when someone was clearly flaunting his monetary wealth over someone else. But before Cassie could respond, Parker said that they would both do it, pulling Cassie by the arm. Tristan walked between the friends as he showed them the things he found interesting about Chilton. With every word that flowed so smoothly from his mouth, Cassie got a little more fed-up with him. He played the rich-boy part perfectly, even making little digs toward Parker every now and then, which Parker still didn't notice. If there was one thing that annoyed Cassie about Parker was that he always saw the good in someone despite the obvious flaws. Then again, Cassie already knew how much of a pain-in-the-ass Tristan could be from Rory, whereas Parker was eating-up Tristan's every word. She was thankful when the tour concluded in the courtyard. Tristan pulled a fifty dollar bill out of his pocket and handed it over to Parker. Parker attempted to refuse the money, but Tristan smooth talked him into taking it, with some sort of spiel that he knew he could use the money. Cassie just rolled her eyes at the boy's painfully obvious digs. She let Parker walk away, before she narrowed her eyes up at Tristan.

"You might be able to sweet talk people, but I can see right through your B.S." Cassie said.

"I'm the one being charitable here and yet you're accusing me?" Tristan said.

"We may not be BFF's; but you and I both know what you're doing," Cassie continued. "I may not know why; but you're using him."

"Are you scared I'm going to hurt your boyfriend?" Tristan questioned.

"He's not my boyfriend," Cassie hissed.

"Good," Tristan said with a nod. "He wasn't much competition anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cassie asked.

"I'll be seeing you, Gilmore," Tristan winked at her before he walked away.

Cassie's mouth fell agape. She never told him her last name. Now he knew exactly who she was. Damnit, the last thing she wanted was a rich boy stalker. Especially one who was used to getting what he wanted. Cassie walked over to where Rory, Lorelai, Parker, and Sookie stood together. Parker stood there staring at the fifty dollar bill.

"That guy was so nice," Parker said.

"Who was?" Rory asked.

"Tristan," Parker and Cassie said simultaneously.

"Good grief," Rory groaned. "He's been so annoying, asking me about you every day since he met you."

"And what did you tell him?" Cassie questioned.

"I tried not to say anything, but I let it slide that you're my sister," Rory groaned. "That's all, I swear."

"Until Parker here…and this is exactly why I don't go to anything at Chilton," Cassie said to Parker. "Rich boy stalkers."

"If that isn't stereotyping than I don't know what is," Parker commented.

"You don't know him like we do," Cassie retorted.

"Cassie, I doubt you hardly even know him. Besides, he can't be all that bad," Parker said.

"He is," the Gilmore girl twins said simultaneously.

The bake-sale was the last Cassie saw Parker for, for an extended period of time outside of school for a couple of days. Parker had to work at Antonioli's after school, so Cassie usually just went straight home after practice because Lorelai didn't need her at the inn. One afternoon after Cassie was done with practice, she put her headphones to her Walkman on and jammed out to some Third Eye Blind while she folded the laundry her mother had told her to fold days ago. As she folded a pair of jeans, she didn't even notice Lorelai and Rory sneak in.

"I remember the stupid things, the mood rings, the bracelets and the beads, nickels and dimes, yours and mine, did you cash in all your dreams…" Cassie sang.

"Cassie," Lorelai said.

"You don't dream for me, no…" Cassie continued.

"Cassandra Victoria," Lorelai shouted.

Cassie jumped, causing the laundry she was sitting beside on the couch to go tumbling to the floor. She pulled her headphones from her ears and turned toward her mother.

"What's going on next door?" Lorelai asked.

"What are you talking about?" Cassie asked.

"At Babette's?" Lorelai furthered.

"Something happened to Cinnamon," Rory said.

Cassie looked confusedly at her mother before she stood up and walked over to the window to see an Animal Emergency van parked outside. Lorelai opened the door to the small home to find Babette standing beside a white sheet on the floor holding her heart, Morey sitting solemnly in a chair, and the emergency vet kneeling beside the white sheet. One could only assume that it was Cinnamon beneath it.

"Babette, honey?" Lorelai said as she took a step in the house.

"Lorelai, girls, come on in," Babette sniffled.

Rory and Cassie followed Lorelai into the house.

"She's gone," Babette said. "Cinnamon's gone."

"I'm so sorry," Lorelai consoled.

Lorelai wrapped her arm around Babette as Rory went to sit beside Morey. Cassie just stood there awkwardly unsure of what to do. She watched as her sister asked Morey if there was anything she could do, but he responded with a "this is life" speech. Babette began to explain how she thought that Cinnamon was sleeping until she nudged that cat and then she didn't move. So then she gave her a push and the cat apparently took a tumble from the couch onto the floor. Sliding across the freshly waxed floor before knocking into a lamp. Cassie's expression became more horrified as Babette continued with the story. She wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. Only in Stars Hollow would something like that happen.

"Tell me it wasn't…" Morey started.

"Morey don't do this to yourself," Babette started. "He thinks it was the clams."

"She saw me eating them, and she gave me that, "Hey man, what's up?" look—" Morey started.

"It wasn't the clams," the emergency vet responded. "Morey, in human years, this cat was 260 years old."

"That's a good long life," Lorelai said.

"Very respectable old age for a cat," Cassie added, attempting to say something to console them despite how awkward she felt.

She didn't know why she felt so awkward in this situation. She had lived next to Babette and Morey for years, not to mention that she knew them through Parker being their nephew. Yet the finality of death was getting to her. In her younger years, sometimes Cinnamon would somehow sneak into Cassie's room if she left her window open. Even though the cat didn't belong to her, she cared for the cat. As much as she wanted to cry a little, she didn't want to if Morey and Babette were holding it together.

"Listen, why don't you let me take her out to the van? And then I'll get out of your way," the vet said.

"No stay," Babette sniffled. "All of you, please stay. Cinnamon would want you here."

"We'll stay as long as you want," Rory said.

"I can go get Parker if you want," Cassie said.

"Oh yes honey," Babette said turning to Cassie. "Cinnamon loved Parker. There's a whole photo album devoted to the two of them. Let me go find it."

While Babette moved to find the album, Cassie slipped out of the house. How could her mother and sister remain so calm about the situation? Maybe part of her felt guilty that she hadn't been there earlier and was instead folding laundry. But Cassie ran all the way into town until she got to Antonioli's Pizza. Parker stood behind a counter wearing a stupid hat and he looked with a quizzical look. Cassie stopped inside attempting to catch her breath as Parker walked over to her.

"It's Cinnamon," Cassie breathed.

"What happened?" Parker asked.

"She's gone, her nine lives are up," Cassie said.

"Jeff!" Parker called behind him as he took off the hat. "I need to go. Family emergency."

"Why? What's going on?" Jeff called from the kitchen.

"My Aunt Babette and Uncle Morey's cat Cinnamon died," Parker said.

Now in a normal town, that would have sounded like a stupid excuse to leave work. But in a town like Stars Hollow, everyone banded together in difficult times.

"Take some breadsticks over for me and put the closed sign up," Jeff said. "I'll be over as soon as these people get their pizzas."

As Parker and Cassie walked out of Antonioli's, Jeff was addressing the people inside the restaurant, explaining to them what happened. It sounded like many of them were also going to be headed over to Morey and Babette's. Cassie told Parker she'd meet him over there. He was headed home first to get his siblings and parents. As Cassie headed back to Babette and Morey's, there already seemed to be a procession of people headed there.. Cassie spotted Lane walking with them, so she walked over to her sister's best friend and walked with her. The two girls made small talk until they reached the house. Lane went inside to look for Rory and Cassie sat outside, waiting for Parker to show up.

She watched as Michel showed up with plans for the inn in hand. As Miss Patty practically marched her way inside. As Luke and Sookie both came with their respective food in hand. She could hear Luke and Sookie arguing about their food as Lorelai came in and told them that everyone inside was starving. She offered Cassie a smile as she brought the bickering foodies inside. Finally, Parker's mom's min-van pulled across the street. Parker's mom quickly moved to the trunk of the van and pulled out some grocery bags as the kids piled out of the van. She handed each of the boys a paper bag before crawling into the backseat. Parker ordered his brothers into the house as he stopped beside Cassie.

"Sierra doesn't want to come in," Parker said. "She's in there crying."

Cassie nodded her head before she walked over to the van.

"Can I try?" Cassie asked Parker's mom.

"Please do," Toni sighed in frustration.

Toni crawled out of the van and walked to the house, while Cassie crawled in and sat in the backseat with Sierra. For a few minutes, Cassie sat there letting the little girl cry.

"I don't want to go in," Sierra said stubbornly.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Cassie asked.

Sierra nodded her head.

"Me either," Cassie whispered. "What do you say we go over to my house? You know which one's my house, right?"

"Right there," Sierra said pointing.

"How 'bout it? Maybe we can make a mess in Rory's room," Cassie said.

Sierra grinned as she unbuckled her seatbelt and crawled to the front of the door, Cassie followed quickly behind her. Toni appeared to be watching them, so Cassie pointed toward her house which Ton nodded in response. Cassie opened the door and let Sierra inside. Surprisingly, she knew exactly where Rory's room was and started jumping on her bed. Cassie let her jump on the bed for a few minutes before she sat her down.

"So why don't you wanna go over there?" Cassie asked.

"Ethan said that Cinnamon was going to come back as a zombie kitty and try to eat me," Sierra said.

"That'll do it," Cassie muttered. "Tell you what, how about we go over there. If we see a zombie kitty, then we'll run right back over here, I'll lock all the doors and turn the lights off so he doesn't find us. How does that sound?"

"You promise?" Sierra said innocently.

"Yes," Cassie said. "Besides, I think your Aunt Babette has some embarrassing picture of Parker that we should go look at."

Sierra held Cassie's hand as they walked over to Babette and Morey's house. They met Parker in the hallway. As soon as Cassie saw her Uncle Morey playing the piano, she ran right over to him wanting to play too.

"You might want to kill Ethan," Cassie suggested. "Long story short he said that Cinnamon was going to come back to life as a zombie and eat Sierra."

"Idiot," Parker muttered. "Hey, I'll be right back."

Cassie watched as Parker ran outside to help the new kid carry in cases of soda. But she also noticed a car pull into their driveway; but the person didn't get out right away. Maybe they were coming to Cinnamon's wake too? But when the man stepped out of his car, he headed straight for the Gilmore's porch. The man with dark hair, who was now pacing on their porch, looked vaguely familiar. She quickly walked out of Babette's house and over to her own once more.

"Can I help you?" Cassie asked.

"I'm looking for Lorelai Gilmore, you wouldn't happen to know her would you?" the man asked.

"That depends, who's looking for her?" Cassie questioned.

"Sorry, I'm Max. Max Medina," the man started.

"Wait, as in Mr. Medina? Rory's English teacher?" Cassie furthered.

"So you do know the Gilmores?" Max asked.

"Duh, I am one," Cassie scoffed.

"Wait you must be…" Max began.

"Cassandra Gilmore, but I go by…" Cassie started.

"Cassie. Yes, Lorelai's told me a little about you," Max said.

"I don't know what she could possibly have to tell you about _me_ when she has Rory," Cassie muttered.  
"Excuse me, what was that?" Mr. Medina asked.

"Nothing," Cassie said. "Now why are you here?"

"Your mother didn't tell you?" Mr. Medina questioned.

"No, but judging where this conversation is about to go, you don't have to either," Cassie groaned.

"You don't sound too happy about it," Mr. Medina said.

"Now, I get that the dating thing is different at your age than it is at mine. But it's not me you have to worry about. Just please be careful," Cassie said.

"I—erm—" Mr. Medina began.

"Cassandra Victoria Gilmore," Lorelai said from behind.

The full name was never a good sign. Cassie turned around to see her mother practically jogging up the stairs. She smiled at her mother sweetly, but Lorelai wasn't buying it.

"Lorelai," Mr. Medina smiled.

"Hold on," Lorelai said. "Cassie, I think Parker's looking for you."

"Parker is not looking for me," Cassie retorted.

"Yes, he is," Lorelai said through gritted teeth.

"I can just…" Mr. Medina started.

"Max, hold on. Cassie, I'm not going to say it again, I mean it," Lorelai said sternly.

"I'm going, I'm going," Cassie said.

Cassie slowly walked back over toward Babette's, looking back every now and then at her mother. Her mother was totally flirting with him by the way. She was barely even to the house when Rory dragged her to the backyard.

"Did you know about this?" Rory asked.

"Know about what?" Cassie asked.

"About Mom and…" Rory began.

"Mr. Medina? Not until like 10 minutes ago," Cassie said.

"I can't believe she didn't tell us," Rory groaned.

"To be fair, you haven't told her about your little crush on new kid," Cassie commented.

"His name is Dean," Rory groaned.

"I know that, but does Mom?" Cassie asked.

"Why aren't you freaking out about this?" Rory hissed.

"About Mom and your teacher or you and Dean?" Cassie asked.

"Mom!" Rory said.

"Because it's Mom. She always bails on relationships, you know that," Cassie said.

"But this one's my teacher," Rory argued.

"I know," Cassie responded.

"But it could make things awkward…" Rory began.

"Rory, you're going to think what you're going to think. Whatever I say obviously isn't going to change your mind. Why don't you go make a mental pro/con list and I'm going to go find that photo album Babette promised me," Cassie said.

Rory slouched into one of the backyard chairs while Cassie walked inside the house. Cassie found the photo album Babette had been talking about and sat down in a corner with Sierra to look at it. She opened the album and immediately cracked up laughing. There was a picture of a butt-naked Parker hugging Cinnamon. Cassie's laughter caused Sierra to start laughing, which made people close to them curious. Patty took a look at the picture, cracking-up with laughter, before she went to find Parker, so he could look. The album was probably passed around to half the people at the wake before Parker finally got ahold of the book.

"Give that to me," Parker groaned with embarrassment. "Who got this out?"

"Babette said I could see it," Cassie grinned.

"I'm burning this," Parker said.

"It's cute," Cassie said. "This one's my favorite."

Cassie flipped to about three-quarter of the way through the album. There was a picture of a six year old boy with a six year old girl, both decked out with party hats sitting on the front steps of the Gilmore's house with Cinnamon spread out on both their laps. The two kids were grinning.

"The first birthday party of yours I was invited to," Parker said.

"I remember my mom wanted it to be girls only but I begged her to let you come," Cassie chuckled.

"Funny I don't remember Cinnamon being in this picture," Parker said. "We've had a lot of memories with her, haven't we? Hey, so I was just thinking…"

"Sorry to interrupt, Parker can I borrow Cassie?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, of course," Parker nodded.

"I'm not in trouble am I?" Cassie asked.

"I just need to talk to you and your sister together," Lorelai said. "Let's go find her."

"Last I saw her she was in the backyard," Cassie said.

Lorelai nodded and pushed Cassie toward the backyard. Rory wasn't there. They walked around the outside of the house to see her standing in the front yard, seemingly watching the road.

"Rory, I need to talk to you and Cassie," Lorelai said.

"You don't say?" Rory muttered.

"Please, both of you just sit down in those tiny chairs and here me out," Lorelai started. "That man on the porch was Rory's teacher."

"I may be a little behind in school; but not so behind that I don't know who the teacher is," Rory groaned.

"I even knew that much," Cassie quipped.

"He and I were going to…" Lorelai began.

"Go on a date," Cassie said.

"To the untrained eye it would appear like a date; but we were just going to hang out," Lorelai said.

"He came to pick you up," Cassie said. "That's called a date."

"How long have you been dating him?" Rory asked.

"This was gonna be the first time," Lorelai sighed.

"When were you planning on telling us? Your wedding?" Rory continued.

"By the rehearsal dinner at least," Lorelai said sarcastically.

"He's my teacher," Rory hissed as she stood up.

"I know," Lorelai sighed.

"Rory, stop making this into a big deal," Cassie argued.

"This is a big deal," Rory retorted. "I'm not going to be getting high-fives at school when they find this out."

"I told him of my concerns, I did," Lorelai said.

"And?" Rory asked.

"He thought we could be discreet," Lorelai responded.

"Mom, you know that kind of thing never works out without blowing up in your face," Cassie said.

"Not now, Cassie. I'm trying to fix things with Rory," Lorelai said, completely unintentionally shutting down one of her daughters. "Rory, are you mad?"

"Yes," Rory snapped.

"Me too," Cassie muttered. "Always Rory first."

"Because I'm dating him?" Lorelai asked.

"Because you lied to us," Rory said standing up to her mother.

"I kept information from you," Lorelai began.

"I can't believe that you didn't tell us about this. Why didn't you tell us?" Rory continued.

"Because I thought it was going to go bad. Thank God it didn't," Lorelai said sarcastically. "I'm sorry. I won't date him. I promise."

"I'm not saying that you can't date him," Rory sighed. "It's just weird. There are a million other guys…"

"Believe me, the last thing I intended to do was date your teacher. Rory, I'm sorry," Lorelai said.

"What about me?" Cassie asked. "Are you only going to apologize to Rory? You lied to me too."

"I thought you'd be cool with the situation," Lorelai said. "You were on my side not more than two minutes ago."

"Because I'm always cool with everything, I forgot," Cassie snapped. "Sorry for having my own feelings that aren't Rory's."

Cassie stood up abruptly and ran across the yard. She ignored her mother's calls and ran straight into the house. She collapsed on the couch in the living room, burying her head on her knees. It was probably an hour later before Rory and Lorelai came back home. Lorelai stood behind Cassie who was still on the couch.

"I told Morey and Babette that you had last minute homework to finish up," Lorelai said.

"Good," Cassie muttered.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Lorelai asked as she sat on the couch next to her daughter.

"I don't want to talk about it," Cassie sniffled.

"Did I say something? Did I do something? Are you really this upset about me potentially dating Rory's teacher?" Lorelai asked.

"I said that I don't want to talk about it," Cassie groaned.

"Cass, we've always been able to keep things open between us…" Lorelai began.

"Have we?" Cassie questioned.

"C'mon, talk to me," Lorelai said. "Or I'll resort to serious measures."

Cassie looked up at her mother and shook her head. Lorelai grinned before she started to tickle her daughter. Cassie flailed as her mother tickled her. Her mother used to do this when she was little. Tickle her until she was gasping for air and finally ready to talk. She hadn't done this to her in a while though. Cassie tried to keep her mouth shut, but her screams echoed through the living room causing Lorelai to laugh harder.

"You're going to tell me…" Lorelai started but then the phone rang. "Hold that thought."

Lorelai stood up and walked over to the phone.

"Hello?" Lorelai said. "Mom?"

Cassie plopped her head onto the couch. She was debating actually telling her mother how she was feeling; but now with her grandmother on the phone, she didn't want to add to it. Conversations with Grandma never seemed to go well, besides, her mother would probably already be a little defensive anyway after it was over and it wouldn't be a good time to tell her. Cassie escaped upstairs to her bedroom before her mother could finish talking on the phone. She knew it was wrong; but she wanted to avoid a confrontation with her mother for as long as she could. Instead, she curled up on her bed with a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_, falling asleep before her mother came in to check on her.

Lorelai knocked softly on Cassie's door to get no response, so she slowly opened it. She found Cassie asleep on top of her covers with a book on her chest. Lorelai carefully took the book off Cassie and set it on the girl's messy table before she pulled her blankets over her. She sat down on her daughter's bed with her head resting against the headboard and sighed. Things were different with Cassie. Her youngest daughter wasn't one to completely share her frustrations. Instead, there would be little outburst here and there and then they'd go back to everything being back to normal. Cassie wasn't like Rory, which could be a good thing and a bad thing. Lorelai placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead and rested her head back on the headboard once more. Her eyes grew heavy and she couldn't force herself to get up, so she leaned her head back once more and let sleep overtake her.

**Author's note:** **Got another chapter plunked out! Seriously, the wonderful response gives me more inspiration to write…so thanks for that! I'm flattered that I've had such a response to this story. I wasn't sure about it as I started it…but again, thanks! So when do you think Cassie's going to finally confront Lorelai (if ever)? I really hope that it's coming off that despite the favoritism, Lorelai does love both her daughters. She just shares a different relationship with Cassie than she does with Rory.**

**WaitingForTheLights:** Yeah, she did stand up to Tristan…and again in this chapter. You may just get your wish. What do you think? Tristan will definitely have a role next chapter, especially with it being Rory and Cassie's birthday parties. So, we'll just have to wait and see. As far as Emily goes, I'm not going to give too much away…or anything at all. I was just seeing what you think! Yes, Parker does have a good head on his head…which may be somewhat of a fault to him. I'm glad you like my story! Thanks for the reviews!

**Cassie:** Yes! Yes it is from Frozen! I fell in love with that song and it kinda seemed to fit. I may or may not play it on repeat while I write. (confession: I do) Yeah, Cassie is definitely starting to develop some strong feelings there. I'm glad that you like my story and it's kinda funny that your name is Cassie too. (Like a good funny…not a weird funny) We'll have to wait and see what happens to Cassie. I'm glad that you like what I'm doing so far. Thanks for the review!

**CharmedOpal:** Well, I hope you like this one too! It was completely new and wasn't in the last story at all. I'm glad you liked how she met Tristan. How about how Parker met Tristan? That's funny that you never knew CMM was in Gilmore Girls. Gilmore Girls was a lead-in to OTH, if I remember correctly…way, back when. But yeah, Jared for Supernatural too! I haven't watched it as faithfully as I did OTH or G.G. but I do like it…I've been watching it on Netflix. As far as who Parker looks like, isn't that the joy of fanfiction? You can picture whoever you like and you can't really be wrong. So, I can totally see the guy you think of working too. Zach was just kinda where the idea of Parker developed from. So, I hope my long response to your review didn't bore you to tears! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**LiteraliLover13: **You're on to something with Emily! You are! I'm just going to be mean and not tell you which one is right. :P I'm flattered that you like my story! Thanks so much for reading it and reviewing!

**Madison:** I'm glad that you liked it! Yes, Emily does have something up her sleeve…that is for sure! But when doesn't she? Haha. Cassie tried to talk to her mom about how she's feeling, but it didn't exactly work out. It's probably going to be a little bit before there's a big confrontation, because it's just going to build for a while. Thanks for your input on chapter length. I think I'm going to try now to get through the whole "episode" in a chapter. We'll see how that goes…unless I get a really good spot for a break. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

**Elmvine:** I'm flattered that you like my story! Thanks! I hope this chapter was worth it! As far as Parker and Cassie being endgame…well, that's a ways a way! But something is bound to happen eventually! (I know I'm a terrible tease that way…haha)

**MiguelCC51:** When? Well, Cassie is probably going to let that frustration keep building up for a while, not wanting to hurt her mom. So, it will happen. Believe me. But I think things need to build a bit longer.

**Rory Gilmore lol:** Thanks! I'm glad that you like it! 

**Sonotalady:** I'm glad that you like my story. I hope that you like this chapter as well!

**Ersy:** Well, here is chapter 5! I hope it lived somewhat up to your expectations.

**Primrose Sirius Black:** I'm glad that you liked that last chapter. I hope this one was decent as well. As far as that line goes…I do occasionally get a good one. I suppose that was one of my better ones. Hah! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Scoutbabe:** I'm flattered that you think I'm funny. (Slightly awkward moment when I misspelled flattered in the last sentence and it autocorrected to glittered.) You shouldn't have to force me too much to write more. I've been writing HP fanfiction for like 4 years, so it's kinda nice to just kinda back away from that and focus on Gilmore Girls. Which I got into before HP. Lol. Thanks for the review and reading!


End file.
